Counting the stars
by AmiAzu
Summary: Candy finds out that Albert is engaged to another woman, at the same time that an unexpected news knocks on his door. One heart, two destinies ... (Translation by Fay)
1. Chapter 1

**Counting the stars**

 **Chapter 1**

Thunder and lightning announced a storm. Black clouds covered the sky, darkening those lands that just a few hours ago enjoyed peacefully the wonderful rays of sun. A few drops began to wet the earth, flooding the atmosphere with the delicious aroma of rain.

But she wasn't paying any attention to that; she just wanted to run through the forest without looking back. The trees were swinging their tops violently, the wind that was becoming stronger and stronger was hitting her cheeks and the rain was beginning gradually to wet her hair. Without realizing it, the branches on her way were striking her, her thin shoes were completely covered in mud, but she didn't care about any of that. Her vision was blurred with the tears that were flowing incessantly from her emerald green eyes...

She couldn't help it, her soul was crying...

Those words she had heard only a few moments ago had shattered her heart that was just beginning to heal. Why was she crying? What was that pain, so deep that it didn't let her breathe? Why did she feel so bad, as if she were dying? She couldn't deny it anymore. She knew very well the answer to all those questions; she knew it for such a long time...But the fear of being hurt again forced her to be cautious until the last moment, to believe that everything she felt when she was with him was an illusion, a friendship or a brotherly affection.

 _We are like brother and sister, nothing more._

She repeated again and again, feeling her heart beating wildly whenever she was in front of him. But since that afternoon, since she heard those horrible words, she knew she could no longer deny what her heart felt. She had fallen madly in love with him. With her best friend, with her guardian...Because he was her guardian and she was his ward; they had always been like this and would continue to be until she was twenty one years old.

 _Fortunately, there is little time left for that..._ she thought as she kept running.

She felt relieved knowing that on her next birthday they would stop having that hateful legal relationship of father and daughter and they could finally be simply friends as before, when they lived together at the Magnolia.

Three years had passed since she had found out that the vagabond who lived with her for a little more than a year, was the mysterious Great Uncle William. Three years had passed since she had discovered on Pony's Hill that the man who had been by her side almost all of her life as her confidant was none other than her dear Prince. And it was exactly a little more than two years ago that she had been completely in love with that man...Although it was precisely at that moment, while she was running desperately through the forest, in the middle of a storm, completely bathed in tears, that she had realized there was no turning back...No, not any longer, because those words...Those words...They still echoed in her ears...She could still see them, both of them, in the parlor of the mansion in Lakewood, sitting beside each other on that huge divan, and Great Aunt Elroy standing and announcing their engagement. She could still see Albert's eyes on her, waiting for her reaction. And Candy could say nothing, nothing at all. She had just looked down and had run to the garden.

What could she say? Her great love was getting married...He was getting married! To a beautiful, refined, delicate woman of a good family...Not like her, an orphan who was living in a fairy tale until she was twenty one years old.

She ran without stopping for a long time; she never knew for how long. From time to time she thought she heard her name in the wind but as soon as she tried to pay attention, a loud thunder startled her, forcing her to keep running. She didn't care where she was going; nor did she know why she felt that desperate need to run. She only wanted to silence that pain which sprouted from her chest; the immense pain of loving deeply without being reciprocated.

The right side of her abdomen began to hurt her; a sharp puncture in that area caused her to fall on her knees to the ground, burying her hands in the black mud. Breathing with difficulty, she tried to fill again her lungs with air. She felt the warmth on her face although the cold rain was falling mercilessly on her body. She looked up and tried to sharpen her senses. Immediately she recognized the place; she was at the edge of the waterfall. It was the same place where he had saved her life years ago, where she had seen him for the first time. A smile appeared on her lips when she remembered that it was the second time she had seen him, when they had introduced themselves simply as Candy and Albert. She was looking at the waterfall for a long time, recalling the moments she had shared with the man who had stolen her heart long ago and for whom she was crying just now.

A strange sound interrupted her thoughts. She turned her eyes but she only managed to see the shadow of a man getting off a horse.

"Candy!" was the last thing she heard, before a deep darkness surrounded her, vanishing in the mud.

* * *

The crackling of the fire awakened her. She opened her eyes slowly and she found herself wrapped in some blankets, reclining on a sofa in front of a fireplace. She raised her eyes and looked around her, trying to remember something of what had happened recently.

"Good evening, sleepyhead!"

A voice that she knew very well greeted her. She looked in front of her and saw him. Two intense blue eyes were looking at her with concern and affection. He was standing there, with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked, although she began to remember little by little what had happened that night.

"We are at the villa in the forest, in Lakewood. You fainted as soon as you saw me by the waterfall," he replied quietly, even though his eyes still seemed worried and also...reproachful?

"Oh! Thank you for saving me again...Albert..." she said, looking sadly at him.

She attempted to get up but she noticed she wasn't wearing anything. She was completely naked under the blankets. The intense warmth on her face told her that she was blushing. How could this be? Had Albert dared to...? Impossible!

"I'm sorry, but I had to undress you so you wouldn't get sick. Your clothes were soaking wet. Do you see them? There they are, laid in front of the fire. Once they are dry, you can put them on again. In the meantime, put this on."

He handed her a white robe. Candy grabbed it and that moment their eyes met. Albert was looking at her in a penetrating way which little by little made her feel uncomfortable.

"Could...could you turn around, please?" asked Candy nervously, observing Albert as he obeyed her request without objection.

She stood up and slowly put on the robe closing it with a knot at the front.

"Thank you for cleaning me up..." she murmured, when she noticed that her hands and her feet had no trace of mud. "I'm done, you can turn around."

"You're welcome..." he answered, as he turned and looked at her steadily. "I've prepared coffee; do you want some?" he offered, raising the cup.

"Yes, please..."

Albert went to the kitchen and came back a few moments later, bringing her a cup of coffee. Both of them sat silently on the sofa in front of the fireplace. In the distance they could hear the thunder and the incessant rain that was striking the windows.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"An hour more or less, although it's already night. The storm doesn't intend to stop, so we have to sleep here."

Candy swallowed hard. The two of them alone under the same roof, after that scene when Aunt Elroy announced his engagement?

Now she realized it...What a fool she had been! She had totally betrayed herself by reacting in that way! What would Albert think of her? Surely he had noticed she was hopelessly in love with him. Oh, God! On top of that, he had seen her completely naked! Her face blushed again. She wasn't a little girl anymore and her body had changed enough since the last time they had spent the night there, a long time ago...No, she couldn't allow that; there should be another way out...

"Maybe the rain will stop a little after an hour and we could leave on horseback..." she murmured bringing the cup of coffee to her lips.

"Maybe..." answered Albert, who kept looking at the fire. "But it's also night, and if we leave in that darkness we run the risk of getting lost. Besides, we must take into account that the forest is full of traps...The most sensible thing to do is spend the night here and leave early in the morning."

Silence fell again between them. The rain was falling incessantly, and at times the lightning flashes illuminated the small living room. Albert was tense and he sighed deeply. Candy was looking at him askance; she didn't know why he was like that but she wouldn't risk asking him either.

"Candy..."

"Yes?"

"What the hell were you thinking when you decided to run away to the forest in this weather?"

Albert was looking at her furiously. He was holding the cup so tight in his hands that his fingers had become white. His frown and tight lips told Candy that he was really angry, very angry...

"Don't you realize what might have happened to you? You could have been seriously hurt. And if that happened, Candy, tell me, how could I have found you? You would spend the whole night in the middle of the forest during a storm! Do you realize what you have done, Candy?"

His eyes had darkened and he was breathing agitatedly. It was the first time Candy had seen him so angry. She had never seen him like this, not even when he had canceled the engagement with Neal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think..." she responded, lowering her eyes.

Albert looked at the ceiling and stood up. He put the cup of coffee on the small table beside the sofa and turned to look at Candy while he ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"You didn't think...You didn't think?"

Albert's tone of voice was getting louder and louder.

"Of course you didn't think! You never do! That's the problem! And that's how you always get into these predicaments and you make me run after you in order to save you."

Candy looked at him in surprise, without believing what she had heard. Her eyes filled with tears, unable as she was to avoid it.

"I'm sorry to bother you with my problems..." she told him with trembling lips. "Soon you won't have to take care of me...Don't worry..."

She got up from the sofa, put her cup beside Albert's cup and turned to go to the rooms, but a hand held her arm, stopping her. Albert turned her around and held her by the waist, pulling her towards him. He embraced her tight; his face was a few centimeters away from hers, their breaths were blended in the small space that separated them. Candy looked up and saw Albert looking steadily at her lips, then raising his eyes until he met hers.

"What does that mean?" he asked in a hoarse voice, breathing shortly.

"That soon I'll be twenty one years old and you won't have to worry about me anymore since you'll stop being my guardian."

Candy's voice was full of energy, and her eyes had a defiant look. She was feeling offended by Albert's words. All right, she admitted it...She had been stupid to leave so impulsively from the mansion while a storm was coming, but that didn't give him any right to speak to her in that way, let alone shout at her.

Albert released her immediately, and grabbed his head with both hands. Candy was the only person who could drive him crazy. He looked up at the ceiling as if he wanted to count to ten and then, being unable to avoid it, a smile appeared on his lips.

"Oh, Candy, Candy...What am I going to do with you? he said, still looking at her tenderly.

Candy, surprised at his attitude, thought he was not taking her seriously and that infuriated her even more.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious. You know perfectly well I can settle on my own and I don't need anyone. And if I live at the mansion right now, it's because you asked me to. I'm a nurse, remember? I can get back to work whenever I want."

"I don't doubt that..." he said, looking at her with that smile only he could give her.

They looked at each other for a few moments. Little by little, Candy was lost in the blue of his eyes. She felt she was being born and she was dying at the same time. Whenever he looked at her like that, millions of butterflies fluttered in her stomach and intense warmth covered her chest...

 _Why?_ she wondered. _Why does he alone make me feel these things? No, my heart, please don't betray me. He doesn't reciprocate my feelings; he loves another woman. He's going to marry another woman! Please, my heart, react; don't make me suffer like this..._

"Well, I think it would be ideal if I should go to bed..." she said looking out of the window.

"Why? Are you tired?" he asked, while he came dangerously close to her and lifted up her chin, making her look at him.

"Eh? No...Eh, yes...Yes, I'm tired..." she answered nervously as she tried to turn around and head towards the bedrooms.

But Albert didn't let her go and held her by the waist, pressing her tight against his body. Candy couldn't think; she felt dizzy...His closeness, his warmth surrounding her...She felt she would faint in his arms and unable to avoid it, little by little, she closed her eyes. She felt Albert's breath closer and closer; she didn't want to think but a little voice inside her kept warning her that this was not normal. She didn't know what was happening. Albert was about to kiss her? Was he really? Yes, Albert wanted to kiss her!

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to get married?" she asked almost unconsciously and then she cursed herself for that, biting her lower lip.

Albert separated a little from her but he didn't let her go. He took a deep breath and looked at her with resignation.

"Well? Don't you think of answering me?''

His silence puzzled her. What was happening? Why didn't he answer?

"Apparently I'm no longer trustworthy..." she said lowering her eyes.

"Candy..."

"No, that's enough, Albert!" she cried, finally drawing away from his arms. "I think everything has already been said."

And without further ado she ran to one of the rooms, closing the door with a bang.

Albert had remained motionless, looking steadily towards the room Candy had entered. He couldn't understand what was happening. Was it possible that Candy felt something more than simple friendship for him? Why had she reacted that way at the announcement that afternoon? Was it jealousy? When he found her unconscious and took her in his arms, he noticed that she had cried, but why? Or rather, for whom? For him? No, it couldn't be...Candy couldn't be in love with him. Or could she? Was she? And what if, after so many years he had loved her in silence, his love was finally reciprocated?

Not wishing to avoid it, he recalled the moment when he undressed her that same afternoon. He knew it was not right to look at her under those circumstances, but his instinct couldn't help it. How could he not delight in such beauty? Candy was a woman and her body was definitely driving him crazy. There was little left of the girl he had met some years ago and in front of him there was a beautiful mermaid whose laughter and voluptuous curves were slowly driving him to madness. He couldn't even touch her without feeling the immense desire to take her in his arms and kiss her passionately. He recalled looking all over her body: From her nose full of freckles, her cheeks, following until her appetizing lips, down to her delicate neck, her round and perfect breasts, her abdomen, and...No! No more recalling! He had to stop thinking about that if he wanted to survive that night. Being under the same roof with her was torture...A delicious torture, there was no doubt about that, but still a torture.

It was getting completely out of control. He knew it was the first time he argued with Candy like that, but he couldn't put aside her imprudence. If anything had happened to her...If anything had happened to her...No, he couldn't live without Candy; he couldn't bear it...

He walked slowly towards the kitchen and warmed up again the coffee he had prepared that same afternoon. He put a little in his cup and sat again on the sofa stoking the fire in the fireplace.

It was going to be a long night...He was completely sure of that.

In the meantime, in one of the few furnished rooms in that mansion, lying on the bed, Candy was thinking in tears:

 _And now what must I do? He doesn't love me, that's certain. I would be very silly to stay here with them. No, I couldn't bear it. I would die if I saw him at the altar with another woman. No...I have to get away from here as soon as possible...There are only a few months until I turn twenty one years old...That's it! That's what I'm going to do...I just have to think well about how I will leave. I'm not a child anymore; soon I'll be a grown up woman and as such I have to think about things carefully. I have to plan it well, very well...Yes, yes...That's what I'm going to do..._

And taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down her thoughts. Yes, she was already determined for the next step she was going to take. She just had to put it into practice.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias _Fay_ por comenzar a traducir mi primera pequeña historia de Candy y Albert! Gracias por el tiempo y la dedicación... Un abrazo enorme!**

 **Con cariño, Azu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night passed slowly and the storm seemed not to yield. In one of the rooms of the Lakewood mansion, a beautiful young woman with honey-colored eyes and straight brown hair, dressed in a delicate white nightgown, was admiring the darkness through the window. Behind her, a lit fireplace illuminated her dimly.

"Why hasn't he come back yet? He should already be here..."

"Don't worry. William is a very responsible man and as such he went to look for his capricious protégée. Don't see ghosts where there are not," replied an elderly woman, elegantly dressed, standing in the doorway.

"Mother! But what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come and say good night to my only daughter who hasn't married yet?" she answered, approaching and hugging her tenderly. "Let me enjoy these last moments with my darling little girl. Come, don't be angry with me..."

"But, mother, I'm not a little girl anymore...You scared me..." she said returning the gentle embrace, thus trying to avoid those thoughts which were not so pleasant at that moment.

"Do me a favor and try to have a little rest, all right? Madam Elroy told me about an old mansion that is in the forest. It's uninhabited, but seeing that the storm doesn't stop and knowing William, I'm sure that once he could find his protégée he would decide to spend the night there for the safety of both."

"Do you think he must have found her? He looked so worried when he saw she was not coming back..."

"I'm absolutely certain of that. Remember the unusual stories William told us at one of the parties we attended together..."

"Yes, I remember... 'William the vagabond'...That's what Mr. George called him when he heard that story..."

"William knows that forest like the back of his hand. Surely now they must be in that old mansion and they'll come back tomorrow morning. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

A little smile appeared on the lips of the beautiful young woman as she remembered that interesting part of her fiancé's past, but it lasted only a moment because a shadow darkened her eyes.

"Why did she react in that way? Does she hate me that much or maybe...?"

"I don't believe she hates you...It's only that...How can I say that...I think she didn't expect it. Come now, let's go to bed. Give me your hand; come...It's no use standing all night in front of the window. Tomorrow morning you'll have big dark circles around your eyes and we don't that to happen, do we?"

"No, we don't. I want so much to be beautiful and radiant for him..."

With slow steps, the young woman let her mother guide her to the bed. Without the slightest resistance, she lay down, while the woman who had given birth to her twenty-five years ago tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"I only hope he'll come back to me...That's the only thing I hope..."

And after a heavy sigh, she fell into a deep sleep.

The older woman, standing in front of the bed, looked at her sadly. Then she walked to the door and left, without making the slightest noise.

In the corridor, as she was going towards the room that had been assigned to her, she thought:

 _I hope that too, Josephine; I hope that too..._

* * *

A ray of sun fell on her eyelids, waking her slowly.

"Mmmm...No, please don't...Close the curtains...Just five more minutes, please..."

It took her only a moment to remember that she was not in her room, much less in the mansion of Lakewood. It took her another minute to remember everything that happened the night before. And finally it took her a fraction of a second more to remember the fateful afternoon of the previous day.

"Phew...Yesterday was such an awful day..." she said trying to get up.

And then she felt it: About twenty drums at least resounded without stopping in her head, making her feel the worst headache she had ever felt in her life. Definitely, if there was a contest for the strongest and most unbearable headache, no doubt the winner would be the one she was feeling at that precise moment. She felt so bad that if she had to compare it with anything, she should say that it was as if she had been on duty all night at the hospital. And the most ironic part of the situation was that she remembered that this was exactly what had happened: She had stayed up almost all night. She didn't have the slightest idea of when she had managed to fall asleep, but she could swear that she hadn't until the birds had started singing.

"Growing up and maturing..." she said trying to stand up. "No... Growing up, maturing and on top of that experiencing an impossible love is pretty ugly..."

Finally she managed to stand on her feet, although she felt a slight dizziness.

"Ugly? It's completely annoying and definitely beauty- killing. I don't even want to think how my face looks...And what about my hair? Oh, for God's sake! How could my hairstyle be?" she was wondering in a sleepy voice, while she arched backwards and heard her bones complaining for the bad night they had spent. "There's no doubt about that...And nobody can dare to contradict me! All right?"

"Nobody can dare to contradict you about what?"

She was startled when she heard that voice. She didn't expect to see him so soon, much less that he would witness one of her many morning monologues. But now that she thought about it, it was obvious since they were alone in that place and the chances of them meeting were so many.

"Eh? No, nothing...Have you been there long?"

"No, I've just come, so you can calm down..." answered Albert with a naughty smile, winking at her. "Good morning, Candy."

"Good morning, Albert...Are those my clothes you're holding in your hands?" she asked hopefully, as she was getting a little tired of the robe she was wearing.

"Yes...Yes, here you are. They are completely dry, so you can get dressed..." he said giving her the clothes he was holding in his hands, delicately folded.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome..."

 _That look again...What are you trying to tell me with that look, Albert? Enough is enough. You're making me uncomfortable..._ Candy thought, trying in vain to hide the intense blush that was starting to spread on her face.

"Can you go out, please?"

"Oh, yes...I'm sorry...I'll wait for you outside and we'll leave for the mansion. We mustn't be too late; I'm sure they'll be worried about us."

"Oh, yes, of course...I'll be ready in a moment..."

To go back they had to ride together on the thoroughbred on which Albert had come there last afternoon. When she got dressed, Candy left the mansion and walking very slowly, she had the pleasure of admiring a little her beloved prince who, at that moment, was saddling the horse...

 _What a beautiful scene...He is so handsome, and definitely he looks much better with his short hair..._

"Quiet, Janto, quiet..." Albert was murmuring gently to the beautiful black animal, softly caressing its back.

When she got near the horse, Candy, who hadn't slept well, had very little patience as to obey all the protocols of high society, so she jumped nimbly on the imposing animal, placing one leg on each side of it. As she did that, her dress went up a bit, revealing part of her white thighs.

Albert was observing her in silence, spellbound. He loved Candy's ways, her carefree and graceful spontaneity. Then, with an agile movement, he also mounted Janto, placing himself right behind her. Without asking for permission, he held Candy's waist with one hand and with the other he took the reins of the horse.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes..." she answered nervously, feeling a little shudder run through her body.

Something inside her was telling her that this ride they would take together wouldn't be easy, but there was no other way. She was too tired to walk.

They began their way back in complete silence. Both felt that the discussion of the previous night was more than enough for the moment, and now they simply wanted to enjoy the ride...

The rays of the sun illuminated the wet leaves of the trees, while the cool morning breeze enveloped them gently. In the distance they could hear the lovely melody of the birds which were singing and fluttering playfully in the clear blue sky, and on each side of the small path they could admire the beautiful flowers of the season.

Yes, they did want to enjoy the ride but also they wanted to enjoy each other's company...Yes...Because, despite all the discord that might exist between them, neither of them could deny that what they loved most in the world was to be like that, together, as before, as always...

Candy, letting herself be carried away by the magic of the moment, laid her head on Albert's shoulder and slowly closed her eyes...Feeling her so calm as she was lying on him, he couldn't contain himself any longer, and slowly let go of the reins and hugged her tightly around the waist. Candy, feeling those strong arms, was startled, but she didn't open her eyes. She just let herself go...She felt so well being like that, and she wished with all her might to feel him even more...

Albert began to gently caress her waist, while with the tip of his nose he was brushing her delicate neck, inhaling deeply her scent.

Feeling those caresses, she took a deep breath. A shudder ran through her body again, ruffling suddenly her skin. That didn't go unnoticed by Albert, encouraging him to continue, with his heart beating like crazy.

Candy didn't want to think; however, her traitorous mind proved completely the opposite...

 _What is happening here? Why is he caressing me like this? Does Albert feel something more for me? But he's getting married...To another woman! But this feels so good...It's incredibly pleasant...I'd love to stay like this forever...The weather is so much like spring, although there are still two months left until that beautiful season comes, and along with it my independence...My independence...Yes, that's what I have decided for my next birthday...Even though I know it will cost me horribly to be separated from him, I already have decided...Haven't I...? Yes, yes, I have certainly decided. I'm leaving on my next birthday...I know that the only way to be happy one day is to be separated from him...To be separated from him...No, I don't want that...I just want to feel him like this, forever...To caress him, to kiss him..._

"We're here," said Albert in a hoarse voice, when they arrived at the stables of the mansion in Lakewood.

He slowly got off the horse, and, like a gentleman, he extended his hand to Candy, helping her dismount.

"Thank you..." she replied nervously, with an intense blush on her face.

"Candy..." said Albert, slowly getting closer to her, while at the same time she was moving a few steps back. "You know something? I'd like to join you later..."

She kept stepping backwards until a pillar made her stop. Albert continued to walk forward and stood right in front of her. Confidently, he laid a hand on the pillar while with the other he touched gently one of her rebellious curls that fell on her face.

"I think there are many things we need to clarify and talk about... Would you agree, Candy?"

"Yes...Yes...It seems nice to me...I also want to talk to you about certain things..."

"Do you? And what do you want to talk to me about, Candy?" he asked, delineating softly her face with his fingertips.

The distance between them was increasingly shortened, until they could even hear the frantic beating of each other's heart. Their breaths began to be blended while the warmth of their bodies was becoming more intense...Both closed slowly their eyes, while their lips, attracted as if by a magnet, began to approach...

"Willie? Where are you, Willie?"

"Willie?" asked Candy in surprise, seeing that Albert was startled.

"Willie, I have found you at last! You came back!" exclaimed a beautiful young woman with brown hair and honey-colored eyes, throwing herself effusively to the neck of the young blond man with the blue eyes.

"Josephine! What are you doing here?" replied Albert astonished, while he was gently trying to detach himself from the arms of the young brunette.

"Aren't you glad to see me, my dear William? The gardener saw you coming and I wanted to come and look for you..."

"What are you saying, Josephine? Of course I'm glad to see you...I'm just a little surprised and worried...You're going to get yourself dirty in this place..." he answered, observing the impeccable white dress Josephine was wearing, his gaze stopping for a moment to a few drops of mud that had splashed mercilessly on her thin and expensive shoes.

"But, dear, you know I don't care about that. I just wanted to be the first one to greet you...I've missed you so much..."

"Have you? Well...I've missed you too..."

Albert was extremely uncomfortable because of that situation. He was constantly shifting his gaze from Josephine to Candy, and from Candy to Josephine. He knew things were not all right with Candy, and that it had to do with his imminent marriage with Josephine...Although he didn't understand the real reason for that displeasure, he suspected... The scene that had just taken place plus the jealous look in Candy's eyes at that moment confirmed it.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll leave. I don't feel well at all and I'm going to have a rest," Candy interrupted them.

The night she had spent had been bad enough; she didn't want to witness a romantic demonstration between "her Albert" and his fiancée.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Candice, I didn't see you. Good morning," Josephine greeted her with a badly feigned kindness, doing a small curtsy. "But, my dear girl, what an appearance! Oh, my God!" she exclaimed, bringing her hand to her chest. "What happened to your hair? And your dress is so dirty!"

"Good morning, Josephine...I'm glad to see you too..." replied Candy sarcastically, doing also a small curtsy.

The tone of her voice sounded defiant. After a couple of years she had spent with high society, she already knew perfectly the poisonous comments of its "charming" ladies. But that didn't bother her; she always knew how to deal with them. Besides, for several years she had promised herself not to waste a single glance to that kind of people.

"I've just had a bad night...Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go... Goodbye, Josephine, 'Willie'..."

"Goodbye..." they answered in unison, seeing her walk away with a firm step.

"She doesn't like me at all, does she?" whispered the young brunette, looking at Albert with an innocent expression.

"No, I don't think so...It's just that...She didn't expect our wedding..." replied Albert, while in his mind he was desperately trying to join the pieces of that puzzle, which in just one night had been dismantled disastrously. "But let's not think about that anymore. I'm a little tired and I would like to have some breakfast and then have a little rest."

"Oh, of course, darling. You must be very tired. Let's go to the mansion..." answered Josephine, hanging on his arm and trying to convince herself that her crazy theories of the previous night were just that: crazy theories.

Albert, however, felt more and more strongly that ray of hope that began to resurrect in his heart...

 _Candy, you and I are going to talk seriously, and this time you won't escape me...Yes, this time you're going to listen to me..._

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **Thank you very much Fay for the translation of the second chapter, and many thanks to all who left me a comment. A huge hug!**

 **With love, Azu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Candy was walking as slowly as she could. After moving a few meters away from the stable, she looked down and tears simply gushed from her eyes. A gust of wind enveloped her, gently shaking the skirt of her dress. She immediately crossed her arms, beginning to feel cold. She looked up and saw that the sky, which was blue a few moments ago, was no longer blue; instead, it had big black clouds.

 _Winter, you have come back...Thank you for allowing spring to visit us for a while..._

A slight smile appeared on her lips. Deep inside her, she was grateful for being able to talk to nature; that always cheered her up. She looked around her and discovered she was in the middle of a place she recognized instantly.

 _Anthony's roses..._

There was not a single rose in bloom, but to her that place always seemed beautiful, even with that gloomy aspect, typical of winter, as it was that moment. She walked a few meters forward, observing the immense garden, and recalling the warm moments of her first love. Without realizing it, she sat on a small bench, remaining motionless with her gaze fixed in front.

 _How long is it that I haven't visited this place...? Flowers die to be born again even more beautiful...People die to be born again even more beautiful in the hearts of others...Anthony, Stear...It's been such a long time...But I still miss them..._

The tears were flowing incessantly down Candy's cheeks. The wind began to blow more intensely and the temperature dropped rapidly, but she didn't move. She was still there, with her gaze lost towards those bushes that seemed to have no life, in that place where once, a long time ago, she had been happy, very happy...

"Candy, Candy!"

She heard someone calling her from a distance, but she couldn't react. She was lost in that sea of memories, in that moment without end... Everything seemed so unreal, nothing mattered to her anymore. She only wished to see those faces once again, just once...

 _Anthony...Stear..._

She almost didn't feel it when she was lifted in someone's arms and was carried quickly to the mansion. She didn't notice either the people who surrounded her when she was laid down on the bed in her room. She only saw that immense whirlwind of sad and forgotten memories...That whirlwind which tells us that the moments we have lived don't come back and neither do the people who are gone...

* * *

"Candy, Candy, wake up, please...Candy..." she heard someone whispering beside her.

Candy opened her eyes slowly and saw a beautiful girl with dark hair and blue eyes who was holding her hand tight.

"Annie..."

"Candy, you woke up! Thank God! You worried us."

"Where am I?"

"You are in your room, in the Lakewood mansion. Do you remember? Albert found you in the middle of the rose garden and carried you here. Apparently you had been sitting there for hours. We looked for you everywhere. We were really worried, Candy."

"But why? What happened to me?" asked Candy, while with one hand she touched her forehead, and with the other she tried to get up.

"According to the doctor, you've had a shock...Although he also said that it was not a good idea for you to have been outdoors without a coat...He recommended that you rest and be more careful. But tell me, Candy, what happened to you? It was Albert's engagement, wasn't it?" asked Annie while she placed some pillows behind her friend's back and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Albert? No..."

"Come on, Candy, I know you. We are friends, remember? You can trust me..."

Annie remained waiting, without taking her eyes off Candy. She caressed softly her friend's hand, trying to calm, even a little, her wounded soul. She knew very well what was happening to Candy. Knowing her so long and being her best friend had made her capable of reading through her. She always knew in advance what was in her heart, and if she didn't know it exactly, at least she sensed it.

"Candy..."

Candy looked up with her eyes full of tears and began to cry, throwing herself into Annie's arms.

"Annie, I love him, I love him so much! And I don't know what to do..."

"Candy!"

Annie was surprised to see her in that state. It was the first time she saw her crying like that. In the past, Candy had always seemed strong and invincible; she comforted everybody and had never shown any weakness. Except in front of Albert...

"I know...Candy, I know..."

"What? You know it?" she asked trying in vain to dry her cheeks.

She couldn't stop that torrent of tears.

"Yes, I know...I'm your friend; I know you...Don't forget that..."

"Annie!" exclaimed Candy, throwing herself again into her friend's arms and hugging her tight. "What am I going to do? I love him...I love him so much...I couldn't bear to see him leave my side; I couldn't bear that...Do you understand? I would die if I saw him at the altar with another woman...I love him, and I can't do anything about it... He's going to marry and I'm going to be alone, without him..."

Annie listened to her attentively while she caressed the soft curls that cascaded down her back. It hurt her deeply to see her friend suffer that way. She, more than anyone else, understood what it was like to cry for an unrequited love, and she knew that in those cases there was not much to do, just let time go by so that fate could play its cards and heal any wounds.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Annie immediately got up to open it, while Candy tried desperately to dry her cheeks.

"Hello, darling. I just came to see how Candy is doing...But...Have you been crying?" asked Archie when he saw his wife come out in the corridor with red eyes and wet cheeks.

"Eh? No, no..." replied Annie right away, putting her hands on her face. – She didn't remember when she had started crying. – "Candy... she's better; at least she's awake..."

"She's awake?" asked Archie and Albert in unison, the latter coming rapidly towards them.

"Albert! Yes...She just woke up..." answered Annie nervously.

"Can I see her? I want to see how she is..." said Albert hopefully, trying to enter the room.

"Albert, no..." replied Annie quickly, standing in his way. "You mustn't; remember what the doctor said. Candy needs to rest. I promise to let you know when she is better, and then you can see her. But now let's go back, all right? She needs to eat something and then I'll make her sleep a little longer. Listen to me, that's what she needs..."

She gave them an imploring look, more Albert than Archie.

"All right..." they said.

"Well, I'll tell Candy you came to see her. Good night."

And saying that, Annie closed the door, leaving the two men standing motionless in the middle of the corridor.

"Albert...We have to talk," said Archie suddenly, looking at him steadily.

"Now? I was just going to the library to call George, but..."

"Yes, now."

Archie had a serious and decided look. He didn't intend to let him escape for anything in the world, and that didn't go unnoticed by Albert.

"Fine, let's go."

A moment later, they reached the library in silence. They called the maid and asked her to bring them two cups of coffee, requesting also not to be disturbed.

When the coffee arrived, and they sat on the fine leather-lined sofa, located at one end of the immense room, Albert decided to break the ice.

"Well, here we are. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"You know perfectly well what I want to talk to you about," replied Archie in an irritated tone, frowning.

Albert gave him a surprised look.

"What? No, I don't know...What happened, Archie?"

"What happened...? What happened?"

"Yes. What's wrong? Why are you talking to me like that?" said Albert, a little exasperated now, placing the coffee cup on the coffee table that was in front of him.

"I can't believe what you're doing to Candy!"

"Candy?" – Albert understood even less. – "What does Candy have to do with all this?"

"What do you mean, 'what does she have to do'? She has everything to do with this!"

Archie couldn't stand it any longer. He stopped suddenly and began walking back and forth throughout the room.

"Don't you realize you have hurt her? Don't you realize she's been suffering? I'm surprised, Albert...You used to be the first to know when Candy was in trouble and..."

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"And now you don't understand...That's very nice, my dear uncle, very nice indeed...Of course, you don't know you have concealed from Candy your engagement with Josephine, and not just from Candy, but from all of us! And I suppose you don't know either that you summoned us here with the excuse of enjoying a little holiday, and during breakfast you told us you were going to marry...Of course you don't know any of this, right? Actually, I don't recognize you, Great Uncle William."

That was an unexpected blow for Albert. He didn't expect his nephew to speak to him in that way, much less in that tone of voice. Three long years had passed since he had assumed his position as the head of the Ardlays, and since that time nobody had ever dared to shout at him. He had become so accustomed to being the chief, to giving the orders that the others had to fulfill to the letter, that he even forgot what it felt like when someone pulled his ears. And there he was, listening to every word his nephew was saying to him, all the things he ignored, or rather, the things he already knew but he refused to acknowledge.

"And now you remain silent...I am to understand you'll give me a reason for it, right?"

Archie was looking at him furiously. Even though when it came to his family he didn't want to be the bad guy of the story, since he had seen Candy's reaction at the engagement announcement, he had promised himself he would do everything that was necessary to open his uncle's eyes. He recalled how it had hurt him to see his dear cousin running out of the parlor that evening. Both he and Annie had found out some time ago Candy's feelings for Albert. Initially they believed that they were reciprocated, but they had never imagined the surprise that was in store for them...Nobody had imagined that Josephine...

"Archie, I...I don't know what to think..." said Albert, interrupting his thoughts.

"Albert...You just have to admit you were wrong. You should have at least notified us about the real reason of this meeting. Don't you trust us anymore?"

"Yes...Of course I trust you, you are my family...You are everything I have left in the world..." said Albert with his eyes lowered and his hands clasped together.

"Then as such we ask you to show us some consideration, especially Candy...She adores you, Albert, much more than you imagine..."

Archie had to bite his tongue so that he wouldn't continue. He knew he had to finish that discussion as soon as possible in order not to betray his cousin. What he wanted to say had already been said, and now it was Albert's turn. Only he could fix all that mess.

Albert stopped and walked towards Archie, looked at him for a moment and finally said to him:

"Forgive me, Archie; I had never intended to hurt you..."

And he finished, giving him a bear hug:

"Thank you, thank you for having the courage to tell me what you think. I needed this...You don't know how much I needed it..."

"It's all right, Albert, although it's not to me you should apologize..."

"Yes, I know...I have to talk to her...I hope she gets better soon."

A knock on the door made them break up their hug.

"May I come in?"

It was Josephine with a book in her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here. If I'm interrupting you, I can come back later."

"Oh, no, Miss Josephine, don't worry, we have already finished," answered Archie amiably. "With your permission."

He said goodbye making a small bow and left the library.

Once they were alone, Josephine took the opportunity to hang on Albert's neck and place a small kiss on his lips.

"Willie, my love, how are you? I've missed you...Since we came we are never alone."

Albert took his time to look at her carefully. No doubt Josephine was a very beautiful woman, with her straight brown hair, her gentle honey-colored eyes, her nice figure which could be seen despite her prim purple dress. Besides, she was kind, refined, delicate, and she loved nature as much as he did. Yes, everything in her was beautiful, but... "But..." That word always came to his mind whenever they were alone together.

"Forgive me for this, dear Josephine. It's that certain family matters have come up and I have to attend to them," said Albert as he went towards the liquor table and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Yes, I heard what happened with Candice...How is she? asked Josephine, fighting to hide her jealousy.

"Well...I think she's all right..."

"Do you know what we should do? Visit that terrace, the one you told me about when we came here. Come on..." said Josephine, trying to convince him while her hands were caressing Albert's soft blond hair.

"Would you mind going alone? I have to call George to see how business is doing in Chicago..."

"It's that...Of course, you have to work...No, don't worry. I'd better go to my room to read this book. I'll be there if you change your mind."

"All right. I'll see you later, then."

"See you later, my love."

And saying that, Josephine approached him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'll be waiting for you; don't be late."

Albert looked at her until she closed the door. Josephine was unique and hopelessly sensual, but...

That word again. He was already beginning to hate it...How could he be so confused? And to think that just a few weeks ago he was the happiest man alive. How did this happen? At what exact moment did he begin to doubt?

He poured himself another glass of whiskey and sat at his desk. Unwittingly, he began to recall how he had met Josephine. It was in one of his many trips during the two years he was abroad. He had gone to a party in Washington and he found her there, reclining on a terrace, in a beautiful yellow cream dress and with the moonlight on her back. She looked like a princess...A sensual princess...

Once they started talking, they instantly became friends. Soon they realized that they had many things in common; tastes, hobbies, and even the same ideals. Both were loyal defenders of animals. He recalled that it was that same night when he was charmed by her. Later they met each other in other social events and it was then that Albert met Josephine's father, Mr. Carl Peterson, an important businessman from the northern part of the country. Almost instantaneously, they began to organize meetings for both of them, and until recently the press didn't talk about anything other than the possible business merger between "Peterson Inc." and the "Ardlay Corporation". That was a great event in the business world and meant millions of dollars for both parts. Josephine's parents knew that very well; therefore, upon learning about their daughter's engagement with the only heir of the Ardlays, they did nothing but give their blessings and congratulations to the future couple. Albert had told nobody about his relationship with Josephine. Nobody, except George, Aunt Elroy and the council of the elders. They knew that from the beginning and didn't have any objections, especially Aunt Elroy, who understood perfectly the importance of that union.

 _But...why didn't I talk to anyone about my relationship with Josephine? Or rather...why didn't I talk to her? Why? If I was so happy...Yes, because I was happy...Happy to have found love again, happy to be with a person who loves me and takes care of me...Happy to have found that other half of me, a person who understands me, who supports me, who goes wherever I go...Happy to get married being in love...Was I in love? Was I? Am I? Oh! Why do I have these doubts precisely now? Now that everything has been said, that the cards are already on the table...Why? I know Josephine is charming, gentle and kind, but...Oh, no! That accursed word again! God! What's happening to me?_

Lost in his thoughts, Albert walked slowly until he stopped in front of the window. He placed a hand on the pane, took a sip of his whiskey and resting his forehead on his hand, he murmured:

"Candy..."

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas por los comentarios, y muchísimas gracias a Fay por la excelente traducción.  
**

 **Un abrazo enorme.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, sitting in an armchair beside a beautiful French-style double bed, Annie was meditating in silence. She had practically spent the night comforting her friend with the curly hair and emerald green eyes, who had just managed to fall asleep at dawn. Two long needles and a half-knit garment lay on her lap. She hadn't been able to concentrate on her knitting for a single minute. The events of the last hours hadn't allowed her to do that. Her mind had simply been transformed into a stormy sea. Memories came and went, the words that had been spoken, the moments that had been lived, and even the "what ifs" were fighting nonstop with the "would have beens"... All that had left her in a meditative state while she was looking at the young girl who seemed to be resting on that elegant bed.

She knew very well all this...How awful it is to suffer for love! No human being is prepared to be madly in love and then keep silent because that love is not reciprocated. How can anybody survive that? How can anybody get over it?

Love, that feeling, which with its untimely arrival along with its anchoring in the heart, makes you a slave. That feeling which can make you fly and take you to the clouds, and also can strike you and throw you mercilessly to the ground. Yes, she knew that very well... She had lived it herself a long, long time ago. But fortunately, things had turned out well for her. Yes...After much suffering and hidden tears, finally life had decided to smile favorably at her.

She still remembered that evening when they had gone out for dinner to celebrate the beginning of Archie's professional life. He was so happy...He had never before imagined the leading role he could have in the Ardlay enterprises.

It had all started with a special request from Aunt Elroy to Albert; to teach Archie how business worked. Several months had passed since Archie had entered the business school of the Chicago University to study business administration. Albert, after thinking for a moment, agreed to do that as soon as Archie finished his studies. The deal was fair and educational: while he was at university, he would work starting from below and go through all sectors. So, when he got his degree, he could take his position without any problems. Archie had gone to see her, as soon as he had finished the meeting with Albert and Aunt Elroy, and tell her the great news.

She remembered it as if it were yesterday. His happy expression and the words he said when he came:

"Get yourself ready. I'll come to pick you up in a couple of hours. We're going to have dinner in a luxurious restaurant. This evening is going to be special, very special..."

She was greatly surprised when, at an unexpected moment, she saw on their table a small black box with a splendid engagement ring inside. Happiness came immediately into her eyes as a gentle word came out of her lips: "Yes."

She remembered it so well...It was there when she discovered that sometimes fate was not so bad and that it also had the habit of playing in people's favor. Although it was not easy at the beginning since they had to fight tirelessly against Aunt Elroy's insults, fortunately Albert's unconditional support made things easier, so that after a time of intense preparations and constant confrontations, the wedding took place without any problems. Archie's heart had finally found hers, and since then they had both walked together, holding each other's hand, not to be separated any more.

A year had already passed...A nostalgic smile appeared on her lips. It was incredible how life sometimes could be rose colored and smile at them...

 _Sometimes, only sometimes..._ she thought with her eyes fixed on her sleeping friend.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. When she opened, she saw a maid with an envelope in her hand.

"It is for Miss Candy; it has just arrived. The messenger is waiting for an answer," she said, almost in a whisper.

Trying not to make any noise, she grabbed the envelope, thanking the maid, and closed the door.

"Who was it?" asked Candy, as she got up in bed, yawning.

"Candy, you're awake! How are you?" Annie asked her, while approaching to take her seat.

"Fine...I just think I'm a little hungry," she said smiling and touching her stomach when she heard it complaining and demanding some food.

"All right, that's a good sign. I'll ask for some breakfast to be brought up," said Annie as she rang a little bell that was on the bedside table.

"Did you call, madam?" asked a maid who entered the bedroom.

"Yes, Mary. Bring us breakfast, please. We'll have it here," requested Annie with a kind smile.

"As you wish, madam. With your permission," replied the maid leaving the room.

"You haven't answered me yet; who knocked on the door a little while ago?" asked Candy, stretching herself.

"Oh, of course. It was a servant. She brought you this. She said it had just arrived and that the messenger was waiting for an answer," responded Annie, giving her the envelope.

"It's from Pony's Home!" cried Candy excited.

 _Pony's Home...Miss Pony, Sister Lane...I pray that you bring Candy the peace she needs..._ thought Annie, looking at her friend as she opened the envelope impatiently.

Candy opened the letter and began to read out loud.

 _"Dear Candy,_

 _How are you?_

 _The reason for this letter is to ask you to come to Pony's Home this evening if you can._

 _We would also like you to let Jimmy know if you will come..."_

"Jimmy! Is he here?" asked Candy surprised.

"I don't know..." answered Annie shrugging her shoulders. "Come on, Candy, go on reading...What else do they say?"

 _"Please, Candy, it is very important._

 _We're waiting for your answer..._

 _With love,_

 _Miss Pony and Sister Lane"_

"Are they asking you to go to Pony's Home tonight?" Annie asked, even more surprised.

"That's what the letter says...Isn't that strange?" replied Candy as doubtfully as her friend. "Annie, could you see if it's Jimmy who came here? If it's him, let him come in, please. I need to ask him what this is all about."

"Of course. I'll be right back, Candy," said Annie, as she left.

Later Annie came with Jimmy right behind her.

"Hello, chief! But what happened to you? Why are you in bed?" asked Jimmy when he saw Candy sitting in bed, surrounded by cushions.

Seeing him, she jumped out of bed and ran to hug him.

"Jimmy! Oh, Jimmy! It's been such a long time..."

Jimmy gladly received her in his arms and spun her around.

"I'm glad to see you too, chief! And especially like this, in your nightgown..." he said mischievously, winking at her.

Immediately, Candy pulled away from his arms and painfully blushing, she ran to look for her robe and cover herself with it. She had forgotten that Jimmy was no longer a child but a teenager.

"Don't worry, chief! I was only joking!" laughed Jimmy trying to reassure her.

"Jimmy! Don't be wicked. Keep in mind that I can still beat you," Candy defended herself, sticking out her tongue at him.

"You? A lady of the high society? Yeah, right..." said Jimmy laughing, while imitating the women walking in long dresses.

"Of course! A lady of the high society who can climb trees," replied Candy, smiling and winking. "Do you still doubt it?"

"Well, children, that's enough," Annie interrupted them when she saw a maid enter the room with the breakfast tray. "Did you have breakfast, Jimmy?"

"Oh, yes, I had breakfast at Pony's Home before I came here. Besides, I can't stay long. I have to go back to Cartwright ranch to continue my chores. By the way, Candy, what should I tell Miss Pony?"

"Jimmy, what do you know about this?" asked Candy holding up the letter with one hand.

"Me? Nothing...The only thing Miss Pony said to me was to bring you this envelope and wait for your answer. Apart from that, I don't know anything."

"How strange...Don't you think so, Annie?"

"Absolutely, Candy..." Annie replied, while they looked at each other steadily.

"Well, what should I tell Miss Pony and Sister Lane?" Jimmy asked a little impatiently now, looking at the huge clock which was hanging on the wall. "By the way, Candy, your room is really big...And so luxurious..." he added while he was observing in amazement the beauty of that place. "Wow, a whole family could live here..."

Candy didn't answer; she was too much absorbed in her thoughts. But then she said, looking at him:

"Tell them yes, Jimmy; I'm going there this afternoon. This is extremely mysterious and I'm intrigued. They're not usually like that..."

"All right, chief, I'll tell them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave. With your permission, my pretty ladies," said Jimmy, making a small bow with his hat in his hand.

Candy gave him a loving goodbye kiss on the cheek. She couldn't believe that her little Jimmy was becoming a man. She still remembered the time when he had said goodbye to her at the port with tears in his eyes...Without a doubt, seeing her little friends grow up filled her heart with a deep affection.

As soon as Jimmy left, Candy and Annie sat around a coffee table at the centre of the room to have their breakfast. They were completely silent. The last days had been distressing enough to silence even a regiment of parrots.

Suddenly Candy looked up and observed her friend. Annie had become an elegant and beautiful lady of high society. However, some shadows under her eyes darkened her gaze.

"Annie, you should rest. Have a little sleep; don't worry about me anymore. I'm fine..." Candy prompted her, taking gently her hand.

Annie gave her a grateful look. She was really tired.

"Thank you, Candy. I promise you that as soon as I wake up I'll come and see you."

And saying that, she went out of the room leaving Candy alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"William, you can't go on like this. You take too much care of that girl," said Aunt Elroy, extremely annoyed. "Don't you realize she does all this just to get attention? If things continue like this, your engagement could be jeopardized, and you know very well what that means."

"Aunt, I thought I had made it clear I didn't want you to talk like that about Candy. I'm the only one responsible for her, and the only one who can say or silence anything about her. With all due respect, Aunt, I'm telling you that you shouldn't interfere," responded Albert, seemingly calm, while he served himself a cup of coffee, sitting in front of his desk in the library, although inside him he resembled a volcano about to explode.

If there was something he couldn't stand, it was to hear anybody speak badly about Candy. He could bear anything, unless it touched "his Candy".

"You are more stubborn and capricious than your father..." grumbled Elroy as she sat in front of the desk.

She knew very well that when it came to Candy, the battle was already lost in advance but even so, she told herself she should at least make a try. For nothing in the world would she allow that girl to ruin her nephew's life and the family.

"Well, I'll leave that to you. I only want you to know what I think, and I recommend you to be alert. Something tells me you shouldn't trust so much that girl..."

"Aunt, please..." said Albert, looking at her steadily.

"Anyway...I inform you that we have been talking with Mrs. Peterson about the engagement party, and we decided it would be wonderful to have it in early spring, right here in Lakewood. What do you think, William? Wouldn't it be marvelous?"

Elroy was speaking with a dreamy look in her eyes.

" _You_ decided?" asked Albert, getting up and starting to walk throughout the room. "And may I know why you are deciding about things that do not concern you?"

"Oh, William, don't exaggerate, and please don't talk to me like that. I am still your aunt. Mrs. Peterson thought the two of us could take charge of everything. As you know, this is expected to be one of the best parties of the year. Not every day two members of powerful families get married. And as we are more experienced, we discussed it with Josephine who agreed, of course."

Albert stood in front of the window and let out a heavy sigh. This business of getting married wasn't going to be easy...

"Yes, it seems fine to me..." he finally said, still looking out of the window. "The party can be held in early spring here in Lakewood..."

"Oh, William, I knew you would understand! I'm going right now to find Mrs. Peterson so we can start the preparations," said Madam Elroy, as she got up quickly from her seat, excited.

When she left the library, Elroy heard some footsteps on the stairs. She looked up, thinking she would meet Mrs. Peterson or Josephine, her two best friends at the moment. However, she saw a young lady with clear skin, curly blond hair and emerald green eyes, descending slowly the stairs. Candice was dressed in a beautiful red dress, which was comfortable but also elegant and feminine, a hat of the same color and matching shoes. She dressed well, she couldn't deny that, but even so she would never like that girl. She would never be good enough to belong to that family.

Passing beside Aunt Elroy, Candy looked into her eyes and greeted her kindly:

"Good morning, Great Aunt. How are you today?"

"Candice..." replied Elroy, grabbing her arm. "I inform you that the party for my nephew's engagement with Miss Josephine will take place in this mansion approximately in two months. I order you to behave yourself. I don't want a repetition of what happened two days ago, is that clear? If you don't agree with that, I beg you not to attend. I hope you have a little intelligence and pay attention to me. Have you understood, Candice?"

Her look was serious, severe and decisive.

Candy was surprised and remained speechless for a moment. Her eyes began to blur with tears but she had to be strong. She couldn't fall apart in front of Aunt Elroy, not now...

"Yes, Madam Elroy..."

"Very well. Good day, Candice."

And letting go of her arm, Elroy continued to climb the stairs with her head held high, without looking back.

Candy, however, remained motionless in the same place. Her whole body began to tremble, and tears began to flow down her cheeks...

 **To be continue...**

* * *

Muchas gracias a Laure, Mj y Reeka por sus hermosos comentarios, y una vez más gracias Fay por la traducción hecha. Mil gracias, abrazo enorme a todas. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Candy stood motionless for a few minutes in the middle of the staircase. Then she dried her wet and red cheeks, let out a deep sigh and returned to her room as stealthily as she had come out of it.

In her room, she pulled out a somewhat worn suitcase which she had kept in her closet and began packing some clothes, a couple of books and on top of all that she placed a large damascened jewelry box, decorated with small precious stones and pearls. Candy stood and observed it for a moment. She hadn't seen that jewelry box for such a long time...She still remembered the moment when Albert had given it to her...

"Use it any way you like," he had told her as he was delivering it to her.

And she had done exactly that. Inside she had kept her most precious treasures: The best memories of her life. She made a gesture as if she wanted to open it, but she stopped. She was sure that if she did, she wouldn't be able to control the sea of emotions she had been harboring inside her.

 _Albert..._ she thought while brushing softly that precious object with her fingers. _I thought I could bear it until my birthday but I was wrong..._

She shook her head with a sigh, continuing her arduous task, packing only what was indispensable. Then she put a black wrap on, covered her neck with a white wool scarf and grabbed the suitcase.

Before opening the door of her room, she stopped for a moment, thinking about the small possibility of leaving a note, but she immediately changed her mind. She'd better send them a letter from Pony's Home. Yes, that's what she would do...

Stealthily, she went out to the hall. She looked around her; fortunately nobody was there. She went downstairs slowly, while she heard some feminine laughter in the distance. Once she was on the ground floor, hiding behind the large leaves of an indoor plant located at the foot of the staircase, she could see Josephine and her mother talking merrily with Aunt Elroy in the living room. She didn't want to even try to listen to what they were talking about. Why should she torture herself? She knew perfectly well what they were talking about...

She walked on tiptoe until she reached the front door of the mansion. She placed her hands on the latch and when she was about to open it...

"Candy! Where are you going?"

That voice...That gentle and charming voice...

"Why are you still up? You should be resting."

"Hello, Albert!" Candy answered when she saw him, while hiding the suitcase behind her back.

"Is that a suitcase you're holding in your hands, Candy? Do you think of going on a trip somewhere?"

"Eh...No...Eh...Well, yes...Yes, I'm going to Pony's Home. Miss Pony and Sister Lane sent me a message today asking me to go there for a few days."

Candy was speaking helter-skelter. If having him close to her had already somehow upset her, the fact that he had caught her red-handed had completely unsettled her.

"Oh...And you thought of leaving without warning?"

Albert was looking at her steadily. He knew Candy better than anyone, and knew perfectly well when she was lying.

"I was going to let you know just now, Albert. I only wanted to see what the weather was like and make sure I was warmly dressed."

"Oh...Fine...Would you care to come into my study for a moment? We need to talk..."

"Eh...Not now, Albert, I can't...The truth is I'm in a hurry; Miss Pony..."

"It will be just for a moment, Candy..." asked Albert with a strange brightness in his eyes.

How could she refuse such a request? How could she say no to that man? Everything about him was so magical and seductive and on top of that he was so handsome in his black suit and with those blue eyes...

"All right, Albert..."

Albert extended his hand to grab the suitcase and with a gesture he asked Candy to follow him. Resigned, she did that without any resistance.

Once inside the study, Albert sat on the only sofa that was in that room and asked Candy to sit beside him.

"No, I prefer to remain standing if you don't mind..." she replied.

"As you like..."

Albert was only looking at her. Candy was standing in front of him with her eyes lowered. Her suitcase lay on the floor next to the door which was closed that moment. Only the two of them were in that room but the tension between them was very strong.

"Candy...I only wanted to apologize to you for not telling you about my engagement with Josephine. I'm sorry you found out in that way. I know I was wrong. I've betrayed your trust...I never intended to hurt you...Can you forgive me, Candy?"

Candy said nothing. She kept standing in front of him, completely motionless, looking at the floor. Albert, seeing that she didn't speak, got up from the sofa and walked towards her. But what he saw surprised him exceedingly. With each step he took, Candy was stepping back and moving away from him.

"What's the matter, Candy? Why are you running away from me?"

"I'm running away from you?" asked Candy quietly, without looking up.

"Yes...Why are you moving away from me?"

"I'm moving away from you?" Candy kept asking, still not looking up.

"Yes...I go out and I hear you are going to Pony's Home and now you are running away from me as if I had the plague...Candy, please look at me...Forgive me, Candy..."

Albert took another step towards Candy, but this time she went to the window and stood there turning her back on him.

"All right, Albert...I forgive you..." she said without looking away from the window.

"I don't believe you...Candy, look at me...Please..."

Albert approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. She felt an electric current going through her body and tears began to fill her green eyes.

"Why did you do it, Albert? Why did you hide it from me?"

"Candy...I don't know..."

"Yes, you do..." said Candy turning around and facing him.

She wanted to hold back her tears, but it was impossible.

Albert remained motionless and silent in front of her. It was like living his worst nightmare: He, William Albert Ardlay, had seriously hurt Candice White Ardlay, "his Candy".

Candy attempted to leave him, but as she passed near him, a hand caught her arm and stopped her. Her green eyes met his blue ones, and for several moments they were silent.

"I don't know, Candy..." Albert began, as he let her go and started walking to and fro in the study. "I met Josephine at a party in Washington during the second year of my traveling. Later we met coincidentally at more social events and ended up being very good friends. Then I met her father who interestingly did the same work as I did. We started to plan meetings, and we continued to meet at all the social gatherings we attended. And then...well...One thing led to another and...Here we are...I think I didn't tell you because I didn't have the chance..."

"You didn't have the chance?" asked Candy frowning. "You didn't have the chance? How can you say that to me? After you returned from those two infinite years of your traveling, you came to see me, and as far as I know you didn't tell me anything. Didn't you have the chance, Albert? And on top of that, then you asked me...sorry, you begged me to come from Pony's Home and live in the mansion in Chicago. Are you going to tell me that you didn't have the chance then either, Albert?"

"No, I didn't, Candy. And yes, I remember that when I returned I was going to visit you often and also that I asked you to come back to the mansion in Chicago, but we always ended up talking about my life as the head of the family, about how your day was at Pony's Home, about the children, about the hospital, about the patients, about Dr. Martin, about Archie and Annie, and even about Aunt Elroy, but we never talked about anything other than those topics. Am I mistaken? And that, my friend, in my opinion, is not having a chance."

Candy remained speechless when she heard him. It was true. Whenever they met, they ended up talking about trivial things of the daily life of both of them and never about more important matters. But even so, she wasn't going to keep silent. Now more than ever she wanted to tell him everything she had on her mind.

"Even so, you should have told me. Something so important doesn't pass up like that. But don't worry...I'm used to that..."

"What does that mean?"

Candy looked at him for a moment. She wasn't so sure about saying what she was going to say, but...The conversation was already out of control.

"It means that it's not the first time you hide something from me. Am I wrong, dear Great Uncle William?"

Bingo! Candy had hit the target. Albert went pale hearing that accusation. He didn't expect it. He had completely forgotten that little incident in their relationship. Something inside him told him that he should take all the blame and apologize to Candy a hundred times in a row so that everything would be over as soon as possible, but he didn't intend to keep silent either. He was already out of his wits and he had also a few things to tell Candy.

"I think I've already explained to you why I concealed my identity, Candy. As for the other subject, it would have been easier to tell you if we had spent more time together."

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"Just what you heard. There would be no secrets between us if you had accepted the thousands of invitations to accompany me to the parties and meetings I was obliged to attend."

"You know perfectly well that I don't like this kind of gatherings. Besides, you accepted immediately my refusal, so I thought you were just being polite to invite me."

"I just respected your freedom!"

"Well, so did I!"

They were extremely close, facing each other. They were breathing agitatedly, their faces were flushed and their eyes were blazing. None of them moved. Time became infinite and silence eternal. They had never in their lives spoken to each other in that way, and that had made them act completely out of character.

A knock on the door forced them to break their eye contact.

"Excuse me, sir, but Madam Elroy, Mrs. Peterson and Miss Josephine require your presence in the living room. They say you have to talk about the engagement party," said the maid who opened the door of the study.

"Eh...All right...Tell them I'm coming in a moment, please," answered Albert, trying to recover.

"Very well, sir."

The servant closed the door again, leaving them alone in the study.

"Candy, I..."

"That's enough, Albert. It's getting late, I have to go to Pony's Home and you have to be with your fiancée. Goodbye."

And saying that, Candy grabbed her suitcase and went out of the study, leaving Albert completely confused.

As she was leaving the mansion, Candy almost didn't feel her legs. She walked very slowly on the path that crossed the immense garden. A cold drizzle was gently wetting her face. Without being able to explain it, she felt lighter than before but at the same time she felt some pain deep in her heart. She had never imagined that day would be unique in her life. It was the first time that speaking her mind turned out to be so unbearably contradictory. Relief and pain, two feelings so different, but at the same time joined together, were accompanying her slow walking.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **Mj: **Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Si, sé que La esposa requiere continuación inmediata, y el próximo capítulo ya lo tengo escrito por la mitad. Ultimamente, y gracias a la hermosa colaboración de Fay que me hizo volver al candymundo, siento la magia de Candy cada vez más seguido, y me dan ganas de leer nuevamente su manga y darle continuidad a mi historia. Pero, el gran problema es que tengo muy poco tiempo, estoy trabajando y estudiando a la par, además que mi marido y mis perritos requieren mi constante asistencia, es por eso que estoy tardando muuuucho. Espero poder terminar pronto de escribirlo, así puedo publicarlo. Un besote enorme y muchas gracias por escribirme cosas tan lindas.

 **Pivoine3:** Hola! muchísimas gracias por las palabras! La idea fue de Fay, ella había leído mi historia y quiso traducirla al idioma inglés, me ofreció y yo acepté encantada, porque de esta forma mi historia llega a un público mucho más grande y más personas pueden leerlo. Me siento muy halagada por eso, y me hace inmensamente feliz que personas que tal vez no puedan leerlo en español ahora lo lean en inglés. Besote enorme, y nuevamente gracias por acompañarme también por estos lados.

 **Laure Saint-Yves:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el hermoso comentario y engancharte tanto con la historia! Me hace inmensamente feliz que esta historia que fue escrita hace tantos años, aún cause el efecto de la intriga y el suspenso. Hay tantas cosas que deberían suceder y que todavía faltan por pasar... Nuevamente muchas gracias por el comentario Laure! Un abrazo gigante!

 **Y feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo 2019 para todos! Besote gigante!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In one of the huge parlors of the Lakewood mansion, four people were seated while a soft piano melody filled the atmosphere. A beautiful young woman with long brown hair and honey-colored eyes, dressed in the latest Paris fashion, was exhibiting her talent on the white keys of the musical instrument. On one side, sharing the same sofa, two elderly women were watching her in amazement, while in front of them, with the orange flames of fire in the fireplace behind him, was a thoughtful young man with blond hair and clear sky blue eyes, sitting in an elegant armchair.

At the other end of the parlor, a beautiful young girl with black hair and blue eyes, standing in the doorway, was observing the scene carefully.

Her gaze didn't go unnoticed by the young pianist. How could that woman achieve what hundreds of women all over the country had been longing for? Not everyone had the ability to be engaged to the most coveted bachelor in the country. William Albert Ardlay, without a doubt, was the youngest and most handsome multimillionaire of the time, and all women of marriageable age had been watching him, his life and his romances. However, Albert had never appeared in public with any woman. Never, until Josephine showed up. That twenty-five year old young woman had managed what hundreds of women had tried: To be engaged to William Ardlay. How had she done it? Nobody knew exactly, but it was very clear that Josephine had the imposing status to belong to the high society for ever.

Actually, however, very few people knew that Josephine had been exclusively educated to marry a multimillionaire. Ever since she was a little girl, she had learned how to move in society. She was excellent both at planning social events and simply attending them. She always knew exactly what to wear, how to put her make-up, what jewelry to use, how to talk with the wives of the businessmen, and she could even manage very well in a business meeting if she had to attend there. She had been educated to please her beloved, both in business and personally.

Annie kept observing that scene, when suddenly a thought flashed in her mind: Josephine had been educated to please a man like Albert in everything, so she had to change her own tastes. She would; that's what she had come to this world for: to marry a multimillionaire. Of course; how hadn't she seen that before? She knew very well all that stuff...She had been a victim of that upbringing herself. Her own mother had educated her in that way. Since she had been adopted, Annie had never stopped having all kinds of lessons with the best teachers in the area, and so she had learned very well how to move in Archie's world. Even though she was grateful for that now, she still remembered how bothered she was with lessons in good manners, art and culture, and even economics and politics. She had to learn everything so that she would not ridicule her future rich husband. That's why Annie was not surprised to see Josephine as a kind, charming, cultivated woman who could talk about various subjects and even accompany Albert in his business meetings. She had been educated for that, just like Annie, and just like many daughters of wealthy families.

But who exactly was Josephine Peterson? Had it always been her only dream to marry a rich man? Annie, no matter how much she was observing her, couldn't decipher that. If Josephine ever wanted to be someone else, or if she ever had beautiful and pure dreams that had nothing to do with money or social class, it was impossible to know today. The life she was leading had undoubtedly consumed her, and Josephine was who she was; a beautiful woman of the American high society.

Those thoughts led Annie to turn her eyes to the two women who were sitting on the parlor sofa. They were smiling and whispering between themselves while they were looking with admiration at the young pianist. Anybody who saw them would think that they knew each other all their lives. However, it hadn't been more than a year and a half since they had met for the first time.

Jane Peterson was the typical mother who would do anything to marry well all her daughters. Annie could see that right away. Besides, it was no secret that Jane had managed to marry her four oldest daughters in the last two years, all of them to handsome millionaires. She still remembered how the press had exploited the news. All the newspapers in the country had the famous headline: "The matchmaking mother". Yes, Annie knew very well all this...Her own mother had pressed her so many times to marry Archie as soon as possible. Everybody knew that marrying an Ardlay was something extravagantly sensational, and she was sure that Jane Peterson was no exception...

"Annie...Annie!" she heard someone calling her from a distance, suddenly interrupting her thoughts.

"Archie! What are you doing hidden over there? And why are you whispering?" she asked, approaching her husband who was hidden behind some plants at the foot of the stairs.

"Come, I want to talk to you!" said Archie, holding his wife's hand and dragging her towards the library.

"What's the matter, Archie? What do you want to talk about?" she asked, entering the library.

It had been a long, long time since she had last seen Archie like that, with that playful and mysterious look. It reminded her of those golden days at St. Paul's college, when they were just children.

"Shhh! We have to speak lower, they might hear us..."

"But who might hear us, Archie? We are alone in the library. Please calm down and tell me why you act like this."

Annie was getting more and more impatient. If there was something she couldn't endure, that was uncertainty, and Archie was being mysterious.

He put a finger on his mouth to indicate to her to keep silent. After making sure that the music from the piano was continuing, he sat at the desk and asked Annie to sit on the opposite side.

"Well, my lady, I summoned you here to talk about a very important matter that concerns us both."

"You summoned me? You'd better say you kidnapped me," smiled Annie.

No doubt Archie had the Cornwell blood. She had seen that warmth and sympathy only once in her life, and it was in a person who was no longer among them for more than three years...

Archie ignored his wife's joke and continued.

"I called you in order to have you participate in the project 'Helping this pair of fools'."

"Helping whom...?"

"This pair of fools..." repeated Archie naturally while he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Archie, explain it to me better; I don't understand anything."

"Patience, patience, my fair lady..." replied Archie with a slight smile, winking at her. "I'll explain to you: I want you to help me reconcile Albert with Candy. I want those two to stop being so blind and realize once and for all that they can't live without each other. And if we have a bit of luck, all this madness of my uncle's wedding will be called off."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No. Why do you ask that?"

Archie's smile became more obvious. He knew very well that his wife's first reaction would be exactly that, but he also knew that Annie was dying to do something to help her best friend.

"Archie, darling, I know your intentions are good but I'm afraid I have to tell you that this is impossible. Albert is already engaged to Josephine, and I hate to be the one to tell you that, but didn't it occur to you that maybe your uncle was engaged because he really loved her?"

"Yes, I thought about that...But I refuse to believe that after having watched him for years pining for Candy, he marries another...And now more than ever, after having seen him so thoughtful since Candy was gone...Wouldn't you like your best friend to be with the love of her life?"

"Of course I would, darling...But I don't want Candy to suffer more than she should...It was enough to see her cry all night because of an unrequited love...I would feel worse if she deluded herself in vain..."

"I know what you mean but I promise you we'll do everything possible so that this won't happen..."

Annie kept looking at him doubtfully. She didn't want to see her friend suffer for life and even run the risk of losing her faith in love but neither did she want to encourage her to go after someone who was out of her reach...

"My love, keep in mind that we'll do everything as discreetly as possible," continued Archie, with his eyes fixed on her. "But please don't ask me to stand aside and watch my uncle do what might be the biggest mistake in his life. What if the one he really loves is Candy? What if he happens to be confused? What if, after all those connections with the high society, he is lost in a labyrinth and can't get out of it? Haven't you thought about that, Annie? Please, my love...Don't ask me to ignore everything that is happening and look away; I can't do that...I couldn't bear to see him ruin his life...And I also know that you couldn't bear to see your best friend suffer...Come on, Annie, we have already seen her twice with a broken heart. Don't ask me now to accept that again with no objections..."

Annie remained silent for a few moments, watching carefully her husband with her eyes half-closed. Then she let out a deep sigh, with a strange sparkle of complicity in her gaze...

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

 _Soon I'll see Pony's Home!_ thought Candy on her way to her beloved home.

Thanks to the little altercation she had with Albert before leaving, she had completely forgotten to ask the chauffeur to take her to the orphanage. And then she was so upset that she didn't want to turn back. Therefore, she had no other choice but to ask a farmer who was passing by to take her as far as he could in his cart. Fortunately for her, the farmer left her just three hundred meters away from Pony's Home.

"Miss, it's a shame I can't get any closer but my farm is in the opposite direction. Please be careful; it's not good for a lady like you to walk alone, without any protection," the farmer told her when he came to an intersection on the road.

Candy got off the cart and after thanking him with a smile, she started walking without complaining. She was already used to walking by herself, even longer distances than that. She still remembered that time when she had to travel alone as a stowaway on a ship from Europe. Nobody could ever go against Candice White, and she knew that very well.

The sky was still clouded, a cold wind was blowing around her and the drizzle was gradually turning into sleet. But at that moment the weather was the last thing she cared about.

 _Miss Pony, Sister Lane...I'm back! Are they well? Why was it so urgent for me to come back? Oh, my God, I hope nothing bad has happened..._

Precisely ten months ago Candy had left Pony's Home to go back to the mansion with Albert. She remembered that in those days Pony's Home was full of workers who, together with architects and engineers, were remodeling the building. It was all Albert's idea. After he had purchased the land from Mr. Cartwright and put it in Candy's name, he wanted to expand the place so that more children would have the privilege of a warm place to live, good food and an excellent education.

She was so excited to see her dear mothers and her beloved children that she didn't even notice when her feet started to hurry up. The cold froze her cheeks, the sleet wet her fine clothes, but she didn't care about all that. She only wanted to see them, hug them and kiss them; to make sure they were well...

"Miss Pony! Sister Lane!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

As soon as she saw the cross of the old church, she started to run. But what she saw astonished her exceedingly. In front of her stood a majestic two-story building at whose centre was the remodeled church. It was the same as always, but much more beautiful, with twenty rooms at least on each side. She had heard that the construction had finished and that the orphanage was not as small as it was before, and that was why her mothers had asked for teachers and nannies to help them take care of the children. But Candy had never imagined how big and beautiful everything had become. It was incredible! Her little home was now an institute for children with no family.

Seeing such a work, her eyes couldn't help filling with tears...She was so happy...Albert had always been such a kind and wonderful man... Always helping those who needed it the most...

 _Albert...I didn't love you in vain..._

"Miss Pony! Sister Lane!"

She kept running and screaming, as loudly as her lungs allowed her.

"Candy!" exclaimed a nun who was looking through the window that moment. "Miss Pony, hurry up, it's Candy!"

"Candy! Candy, my darling Candy!" cried a chubby elderly woman with glasses who came out with the nun to receive her little girl who had come back home.

"Miss Pony, Sister Lane!" Candy kept crying out, while she threw herself into the arms of her mothers, with tears in her eyes. "Oh, how I've missed you! Miss Pony...Sister Lane..."

"Candy...Our mischievous and sweet Candy..." said the two women in unison, with tears in their eyes too.

"But why are we staying out here?" said Miss Pony in a moment, as she was doing everything possible to break their embrace. "Let's go inside where it's warmer. We'll show you your room. Sir Ardlay had a room made especially for you...Did you know that, Candy?"

"Sir Ardlay?"

"Yes, Candy...You have to see it; it's beautiful. Come on, you have to change these wet clothes. We don't want you to get sick. We'll prepare a hot chocolate for you. Would you like that, Candy?"

"Yes, yes..." she answered quietly, while trying to dry her flushed cheeks.

Candy entered that room which would be hers and had been especially built for her. It was of a medium size and quite spacious, with a huge double bed at the centre, and two bedside tables on each side of it. In front there was an elegant wooden wardrobe. Beyond, at one end of the room, she saw a desk with a chair facing a huge window with a beautiful tree in view, very close to it.

 _What a coincidence..._ thought Candy with a smile on her lips. _Albert, you always think of everything, don't you...? But why do you have to be so wonderful?_

Tears came into her eyes again. She didn't want to cry, but how could she help it? Wherever she looked, she always found something that reminded her of him...She took a deep breath and took off her clothes slowly. She opened the wardrobe which was empty, unpacked her suitcase, putting everything in place and she dressed in a pair of warm trousers, black boots, and a wool sweater which Miss Pony had knitted last Christmas. She let her hair loose and delicately combed it, trying to dry the parts the sleet had moistened. And when she was ready, she prepared to leave the room.

She walked through a long corridor. Her room, together with that of the teachers, was far from the rooms of the children. Therefore, at that moment there was absolute silence, so much so that it almost seemed as if she were walking through the aisles of a church.

 _How silly I am!_ she thought giving a light tap on her forehead. _Of course I am in a church..._

Smiling to herself, she entered a room that by the way it was furnished, it seemed to be the living room of that section. It had three armchairs and a sofa, placed on an enormous carpet and arranged in a semicircle, in front of a fireplace that was lit up that moment. The warm crackling of the fire could be heard. A little further, there was a coffee table, with several books on top of it. And behind the armchairs she could see a large window with long lavender curtains. There was nobody in the room, but just now Candy realized how cold she had been when she had walked those three hundred meters, so she didn't hesitate to stop in front of the fireplace for a moment to warm a little her hands and body.

A sound at the door called her attention, and she saw three unknown women whose age seemed to be between forty and fifty years old.

 _They must be the teachers,_ thought Candy.

All three women were dressed in elegant long dresses of the latest fashion. The one on the right had brown hair, a little grey and wavy, and intense sapphire blue eyes. She was very slim, and by the wrinkles of her face she seemed to be the oldest of the three. The woman in the middle had straight blond hair, grey eyes, and wasn't so slim as the first one. And the one on the left was the shortest of the three and seemed also the youngest. She was rather chubby, with red curly hair and big green eyes.

Candy remained motionless, observing them carefully.

"Hello! You must be Candy, right?" asked the oldest of the women, in a voice that sounded broken with emotion.

"Yes...Good afternoon...And you are...?"

"Candy..." interrupted Sister Lane who had just come in. "We'd better sit down. Here is your hot chocolate. Would you like anything else?"

"No, thank you, Sister Lane," said Candy gratefully, holding the cup.

The three women went straight to the only sofa of the room. Sister Lane and Miss Pony sat in two armchairs close to the window, and Candy sat in another one, located at the other end of the room, in front of them.

"Candy..." began Miss Pony, "let me introduce these ladies to you. Vivienne Abbott, Caroline Walker and Ashley Lee..." she said, pointing at each one of them. "They are...friends of your mother..."

"Mother?"

 **To be continue...**

* * *

Many thanks to Laure and Mj for the beautiful comments.  
I told myself that I had to answer them in English since this little story is in that language, so I grabbed the google translator and here I am :)  
And again, thank you Fay for translating the chapter, you're a genius.  
Giant hug to all.  
Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Candy...Candy..."

She heard someone calling her from far away.

"Candy...Wake up, Candy..."

She opened her eyes slowly and noticed she was on the floor, in the living room of that old but remodeled place. Around her stood, expectant, her two mothers and the three women who only a moment ago had been just strangers.

 _Oh, no...Have I fainted again? It can't be...How could that happen to me so often? I'm sure I already have the record of the greatest number of faints in so few days..._ thought Candy as she was trying to get up.

"Wait, Candy! How many fingers do you see?" asked Sister Lane as she lifted two fingers in front of her nose.

"Two..."

"You'd better remain sitting on the floor for a moment. You might have had a low blood pressure and that's why you fainted. Did you have any lunch before coming here?" asked Miss Pony while she was grabbing her wrist with her fingers to check on her pressure.

"I...I don't know..."

"You don't know? Can you remember who you are, how old you are?"

 _Can I remember who I am? If they had asked me that just a few moments ago, I would have answered without any trouble...My name was Candice White Ardlay. I was an orphan. I was abandoned by my parents a little more than twenty years ago. I was hired as a lady's companion for Eliza Leagan when I was twelve and later adopted by the Ardlays. Profession: A nurse, although socially I am frowned upon. I know how to work, how to cook and how to behave like a lady. However, I'm definitely unlucky in love...I think I should consider myself a real catastrophe in this matter...Yes, I was that person just a moment ago...But now...Who am I? These women say they are friends of my mother...Mother? Do I have a mother? Since when? I have dreamed of this all my life...And now I have the opportunity to know my origins...Who am I? Where do I come from? What is my real family name? Is Candy my real name? And if my mother really exists, why has she never looked for me? Why just now? Why...?_

"Candy...Candy...Are you all right? Do you remember what happened? Candy!"

"Yes, yes, Sister Lane...Yes, I remember..."

"Are you feeling better?"

Miss Pony was looking at her seriously. Candy's pale face was not a good sign, and something inside her was telling her that her darling girl had not had any lunch.

"Come, sit in the chair for a moment. Place your feet here; that's it..."

Slowly and gently, her mothers put her in the chair and placed her feet on a wooden bench.

"Stay here for a moment. I'll go and look for something you can eat," said Miss Pony.

"Yes; and I'm going to get a blanket to keep you warm. It seems you were very cold when you came in," added Sister Lane.

None of them waited for Candy's answer, and as quickly as they could, they left the living room, leaving her alone with the three women.

There was silence and great tension. Candy was observing them carefully, but she said nothing at all. The three women were nervous. Their gazes went from the floor to the fire in the fireplace, then from there to their hands which all three of them happened to have on their laps, and then again to the floor. The only one who raised her blue eyes from time to time to look at Candy was the woman who had been introduced to her as Vivienne Abbott, the older one of the three.

"Here you are, Candy. You'll see that with this blanket and with the soup Miss Pony is warming up, you're going to revive quicker than you imagine," said Sister Lane as she covered her affectionately with a thick blanket which she had knitted herself for Candy when she was a little girl.

"Thank you, Sister Lane..." replied Candy gently, looking at her with a slight smile on her lips.

Then she turned again her intense gaze towards the three women who were sitting motionless on the sofa.

"So...you are friends of my mother?"

"Candy, dear...You'd better have your lunch first..." interrupted Miss Pony, entering the living room with an enormous plate of soup in her hands.

"Thank you, Miss Pony, but I have to know...Is my mother alive?" she asked again, without turning her eyes away from the three women.

"Yes, she is alive..." the older one began to speak. "But not for long..."

"What do you mean?"

Candy's look was serious, profound and determined. Sister Lane was looking at her astonished. It was as if in the few minutes that had passed Candy had suddenly grown ten years older. The expression of suffering she had seen in her little girl when she had arrived was no longer in her eyes. Instead, there was a shadow of absolute indifference in them, as if they were covered with a mantle of ice.

"Miss Candy..." said the blonde woman with the grey eyes who was sitting in the middle, "allow us to introduce ourselves again. My name is Caroline Walker. This is Mrs. Vivienne Abbott and this is Mrs. Ashley Lee. And yes...We have known your mother practically all our lives. As Vivienne said, she is still alive, but unfortunately...Your mother is very ill at the moment, and..." – She made a pause as her voice began to tremble. Then, taking a deep breath, she went on. – "And, according to the doctor, she doesn't have much time left to live."

Candy was listening to her attentively, without saying a word. Caroline, realizing that the girl with the green eyes had no intention of interrupting her, continued.

"Your mother's name is Emily Knight Adams, and she suffers from a strange lung disease. The doctors believe it might be cancer...And that's why they don't give her much hope..."

Candy's eyes moved slightly away from them when she heard those words but even so, she remained impassive and completely silent.

"Miss Candy..." said the woman who looked the youngest of the three, and the only one who had been silent until that moment, "...we know that hearing all this is not at all easy for you...We only ask that you give us a few minutes of your time so that we can tell you a little about your mother's life, and so you can understand why you ended up in this orphanage..."

Candy remained in the same position for a few minutes more. Then she left the plate with the soup which had already been cold and untouched on a small table in front of her. She let out a deep sigh and looked at them again steadily.

"I'm listening."

* * *

In front of his desk, inside his study in the Lakewood mansion, surrounded by papers, there was a handsome blond man with crystal clear blue eyes. The fingers of his left hand which were stained with black ink and his unkempt appearance showed that he was not at his best.

While his right hand was holding nervously a pen, in his left hand there was a white sheet of paper with some rather illegible lines written on it.

"Dear Miss Candice White Ardlay,

The reason for this letter is to apologize for my bad behavior in our last meeting..."

"No, that's too impersonal!" the nervous blond man cried enraged as he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it behind him.

Then, after breathing deeply several times, he took another white paper and started writing again...

"Dear Candy,

We had such an unusual meeting this morning, didn't we? I think it's the first time we face each other in that way...Candy, I wish with all my heart that you accept my apology. I had never intended to shout at you, although I have to admit that I have never seen that expression on your face..."

"Oh, no, this is no time for reproaches!"

Another crumpled piece of paper was thrown behind him. With a heavy sigh, Albert dropped on the back of the chair bringing his hands to his head. Then, straightening up quickly, he took up the pen again and began to write on a new white sheet of paper.

"Dear Candy,

I only wish you to forgive me for our meeting this morning and come back to the mansion...Candy, since you left I don't do anything but think about you...Please, Candy; I don't want things to be like that between us...

Candy...I miss you so much..."

At that moment, a young lady, elegantly dressed, crept into the study in order to surprise him but she was surprised herself when she realized that the handsome young man hadn't even noticed her presence.

"Willie, my love! Here you are...I have been looking for you all through the mansion...Are you still working? It's not good for your health to demand so much of yourself; you might fall ill. Besides, you have promised me that you would take a holiday..."

"Josephine!"

With a quick movement, Albert grabbed the piece of paper on which he had been writing, and as he vainly attempted to put it in one of the drawers of the desk, the letter fell to the floor.

"Did I surprise you, darling? If I did, my mission has been fulfilled," said Josephine while she came dangerously close to Albert with a seductive smile.

Standing in front of him, with the soft fingers of her right hand she began to caress the bearded chin of her fiancé, while with her left hand she pointed at the disheveled appearance of his shirt.

"What's the matter, William? Why do you look like that? Does anything disturb you that I don't know of?"

"Eh...No, no...It's about work, nothing else..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"All right, if you say so...Today, while we were having our tea, Madam Elroy asked when you planned to go back to Chicago. She and my mother think that we'd better stay here to organize the engagement party..."

"Josephine...You know that is impossible for me...I have business to attend in Chicago, but you can stay if you want to..."

"Do you promise to come visit us every week?"

"I promise to visit you whenever it's possible for me..."

"All right, if it is so, yes...I accept. Oh, darling, how I wish these months would pass quickly so that I'll finally become your wife. I'm dying to be your wife..."

Josephine began to approach slowly her face to Albert's face while her fingers were playing with the buttons of his shirt.

A knock on the door forced them to separate.

"Excuse me, sir; Mr. Villers has telephoned. He says it's urgent," said a maid entering the study.

"Thank you, I'm coming."

And saying this, Albert came quickly out of the study, leaving behind an upset young woman.

Josephine dropped on the chair in front of Albert's desk, bringing her hands to her chest.

"I don't know if I'm going to stand it for much longer...William, you really drive me crazy...You are so handsome, young and a millionaire...You are perfect for me...Even like this, with that disheveled look of a young rebel..."

Looking all around the enormous study, she saw a white sheet of paper at her feet. She picked it up, thinking it was something unimportant, but her curiosity got the better of her when she managed to see to whom it was addressed. As she was reading those lines, her face hardened. She crumpled the paper with both hands pronouncing those words she had been trying to ignore for days:

"I knew it...Candice...I knew it..."

 **To be continue...**

* * *

Hola! Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Espero que lo disfruten muchísimo y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Mil gracias Fay por la traducción. Abrazo enorme a todas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Once upon a time, many, many years ago, there were five beautiful girls who were very good friends. They were always together, playing, running, laughing. They had met each other at one of the many parties organized by the high society. It was fortunate that their parents had become friends, because that meant they could spend more time together and maybe, who knows, even a miracle could happen and they would be friends forever. The older one of the girls was called Ann, and then followed Vivienne, Emily, Caroline and Ashley. All of them were only children of wealthy families, therefore each one of them saw in the others the sisters she never had, and together they allowed themselves to enjoy that magical freedom which only true friendship gives. So one spring night, under a starry sky, they swore loyalty to one another and promised never to be separated, whatever happened.

Time passed and those sweet girls transformed into beautiful young ladies. Their friendship was still as strong as ever, and as they were inseparable, they also had an indomitable character that nobody could conquer. But as it usually happens in life and in situations like this, there always comes the time when the good things come to an end and the typical villain of the story appears and overshadows what is wonderful.

Ann, who was already seventeen years old, was a beautiful girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes, fine and delicate; a true lady. She had been educated for that and she was happy in that world. So much so that she didn't even grumble when her parents ordered her to marry a complete stranger. The arranged marriage from her birth was no secret; they were just waiting for her to turn eighteen in order to marry the only heir of one of the most powerful families of that time: Mr. Joseph Adams.

Joseph, who was twenty-two years old, handsome and strong, with intense blue eyes and jet-black hair, didn't object either. He had met Ann at one of the few parties he attended, and although the maximum number of words they had exchanged was not even enough to form a sentence, he was never bothered by the presence of the young girl with the brown hair. Never, until he met Emily...

That night he had attended the New Year's Eve party more as an obligation than a pleasure. He had begun working as the head of his family and his social gatherings had inevitably turned into business meetings. So since that year, he should attend any party only to have some contact with possible and important investors. But that boring meeting was over when he saw a beautiful blonde girl with freckles and intense emerald green eyes. Upon seeing her, he was immediately charmed by her, so much so that he didn't mind leaving half a dozen important business men. As soon as she entered the room, he asked her to dance, and as the waltz progressed, the world around them vanished. It was love at first sight. They weren't talking, just smiling and dancing. But they never imagined that two brown eyes were watching them with burning anger. Ann couldn't believe her eyes. Her best friend was dancing with her fiancé. Well, he was not her fiancé yet, but he would be! Their marriage had already been arranged and next year she had to marry that man whom her best friend was now seducing, making a complete fool of her. No, that couldn't happen; she would never allow it. Little did she care if she had to cross the whole parlor and push a few of the guests to get to the young couple. When she would reach them, she would have wanted to slap Emily and throw herself on Joseph, but she was a lady and she had to behave as such. So, using all the good manners she had learnt since her childhood, she caught the gentleman's attention, ignoring completely the one who until that moment had been her best friend.

Since that party, the rivalry between them grew uncontrollably. Emily didn't know how to apologize to Ann. She told her that she didn't know, that if she had known that man was betrothed to her, she would have never dared even to greet him; that it was all a terrible mess. She asked her for forgiveness. Even Vivienne, Caroline and Ashley tried to make stubborn Ann come to her senses. But there was something against them, and that was the grudge inherited from the young brunette, for whom it was just enough to witness that innocent scene between her future fiancé and her best friend to cut off any relationship with the latter.

Months passed and Emily, seeing that one of the best things that had happened in her life was completely destroyed, fell into a terrible depression. Not even Joseph's furtive visits encouraged her. After that party, he was really astounded by Emily's lively and charismatic personality, and despite finding out about the problem that those two friends were going through, he wanted to keep visiting her. At first she refused to see him. But after months of countless visits and dozens of roses, Emily ended up accepting him, with the only condition that they would keep it in absolute secrecy. She didn't want to have more problems than she already had. But even so, she was still in low spirits and her parents began to get worried about her. A friend of her aunt's suggested that they send her to London for a while. She could spend a nice vacation in the mansion of that aunt and heal her wounded heart in the process. Without second thought, Emily's parents sent her there, and not having enough energy to grumble, she accepted right away. But nobody could ever imagine the power of a man in love; nobody ever imagined that Joseph would go after her.

Emily's green eyes were illuminated when a handsome young man with jet-black hair and blue eyes appeared at the door of the mansion in London. And without any resistance, she threw herself into his arms, finally accepting the infinite love that only two soulmates can feel. After long and countless discussions, they decided to return together to the United States. They were going to fight for their love; they knew it wouldn't be easy, but at least they were going to try. The love both of them felt was worth it.

It was a real scandal. Ann was furious, and swore revenge. Emily's parents also disapproved of that union. They would never allow the name of the family to be stained like this. Ann's arranged marriage with Joseph was something everybody was aware of, and their daughter being the third party was the worst shame they had ever lived. Ann's parents requested a talk with the Knight family and demanded that they control their daughter. They also talked to the Adams family who agreed that that relationship was shameful and asked Joseph to meet the family and marry Ann.

But the love between Joseph and Emily was stronger, and they eloped one April night. The three families went mad with rage. It was the greatest scandal they had ever seen. They searched everywhere, but never found them.

Ann's parents, desperate to silence the rumors, didn't waste any time in arranging another suitable marriage for their daughter with the heir of another one of the wealthiest families, and they were married the following year.

But Ann was not satisfied after the humiliation she had been through. Her heart had shut forever. Friendship and love had ceased to exist for her at the exact moment she had seen them dancing together, and they were replaced by an immense and uncontrollable feeling of resentment and revenge.

It took her several days to plan her next movements very quietly. Then she decided that it would be best to hire specialized people to track down the couple, and once they found them, they would pay for every humiliation she had felt.

Years passed and the detectives finally found the whereabouts of the young couple. They were living in a small village called Winds of Hope. Emily, who was now twenty years old, was working as a waitress in a small restaurant while Joseph, who was twenty-seven, was working as a cook. They were poor but immensely happy, since besides being married and living together their great dream of love, Emily was eight months pregnant. The detectives didn't wait and instantly informed Ann, who soon traveled to that village to see it with her own eyes. When Ann came, Emily had already given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Ann, when she heard about this, couldn't help smiling; the baby's birth suited her perfectly. It didn't take her long to threaten them that she was going to take their daughter away from them in order to take revenge for all the humiliation they had caused her. But what Ann didn't count was the skill for flight which her former friends had acquired. Neither of them hesitated for a moment to escape immediately. They took a train and traveled aimlessly, until Joseph told Emily that they'd better separate because what they were looking for was a couple and not two people alone. He promised her he would find a good job to raise a lot of money and then he would come back to her so they would live happily like a family. He gave her the little money he had with him and prompted her to seek help and to stay in that village until he could return. So Emily got off the train, crying disconsolately, with the baby in her arms, to a village south of Lake Michigan. She did everything possible to find a job or some help but she had no luck. It was snowing heavily and her strength was gradually leaving her. Then, in despair, since the baby hadn't eaten for a long time and was getting feverish, while she was walking she found an old convent hidden in the mountain area. Confused and unsure of what she was doing, she left her at the door of that convent, in a basket, along with the doll she had made herself when she was pregnant. It was a beautiful rag doll with a very unusual name embroidered on its chest: "Candy". Yes, she had decided to give her that name; although Joseph thought that "Candice" would suit her better, she said that "Candy" was much sweeter. Hidden behind some bushes, she waited for the two women who had come out to see who was crying to enter the convent with her baby. She was greatly surprised when she saw the women stopping at the door to pick up another baby who was also crying.

A little calmer now, she left that place, praying that her sweet Candy would have the care she hadn't been able to give her.

Her idea was to find a good job and a good place to live and go back to take the baby. But after she left her things got complicated; as she kept walking, it started snowing more and more. Visibility was decreasing, and having walked for several hours, she didn't even know if she was still on the same path or if she had been lost. She walked aimlessly for a few hours more, until it was dark; then her strength completely abandoned her and she fainted in the snow.

A villager and his wife who were passing by in their cart saw her. They picked her up and brought her to their house. For more than a month she was ill, unconscious and with a high fever because of pneumonia. The family doctor didn't give her much hope. But even so, the miracle happened; a beautiful morning Emily opened her green eyes after a long time. Upon awakening, she barely remembered her name, nor did she know where she was. But she began to regain her memory little by little, and at the same time her despair was growing when she realized she couldn't remember in which village she had left her baby. She cried disconsolately. Her remembrance of those days was so vague...She remembered that she had gone off a train, that her beloved Joseph had told her to wait for him there, but she couldn't remember where that place was. She asked the people who had taken care of her all that time where they had found her and as soon as she regained a bit of her strength she asked to be taken to that place, but getting there she realized that it was a desolate place, far from any civilization. She asked them to take her to the nearest village, but when she arrived there she didn't find any convent, much less a train station. She was completely desperate. Searching something in her mind, some concrete indication of her past life, was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Years passed, and her memories became more and more distant, until she started to believe that everything had been a dream, a sweet dream...

But even so she didn't want to lose hope, and working on the farm of that kind family that gave her shelter without hesitation, selling milk, cheese, eggs and other things, she could save enough money and make her own investigations. She told the couple she lived with that her plan was to travel to the village where she had left her little girl, because if there was something she remembered, that was the name of that village: Winds of Hope. And if everything had been real, the people there would surely recognize her and maybe she would find her beloved Joseph and her darling baby.

So Emily, asking here and there, managed to find that village. Some of her memories came back when she stepped on that beautiful land. She remembered that Joseph and she had chosen to live there because they liked the village's name, and besides the people were very friendly, kind and warm. As soon as she came there, the people who were her friends before recognized her and confirmed her suspicions. She had lived there with Joseph for a long time and they had had a beautiful baby girl whom they had named Candy.

Without any money and with a few resources, Emily stayed there for a few more years, hoping that her beloved Joseph would come back for her...But Joseph never came back, and nobody ever knew what happened to him. Even so, she was still wearing her wedding ring and she never dropped the double surname, because for all the world she would always be Emily Knight Adams, wife of Joseph Adams and mother of Candy Adams.

When Emily turned thirty years old, tired of being there without money and waiting for something that seemed it would never come, she managed to find out the addresses of her three faithful and old friends, Vivienne, Caroline and Ashley, to whom she wrote immediately, asking them to be absolutely discreet. Without hesitation, they came to the small village. During that encounter Emily found out that Ann had married a wealthy gentleman of high society shortly after they had run away and she was already the mother of two children. She also found out that her father had died and had left, ironically, half of his fortune to her and the other half to her mother. But she never knew anything about Joseph.

Thanks to the insistence of her friends, Emily returned to her home and made her peace with her mother, and as she was now a rich woman, she began searching on her own with every means she could afford.

Several more years passed when Emily's detectives finally found the orphanage where she had left Candy, but just at that moment she began to get sick and soon afterwards she was diagnosed with a strange disease called cancer.

Without losing hope, Emily asked her mother to take her to that village where she had been very happy once and she sent for her friends, entrusting them with the task of searching for her sweet Candy."

* * *

Candy kept looking at the cold landscape behind the window of the private compartment of the train. After having listened to the whole story those three mysterious women had told her, she didn't hesitate for an instant to go and meet her mother. She wanted to see her, to find out if they really resembled so much. She wanted to know more about her life, her past and her family. Yes...Because now she had discovered that she had a family too. And thinking about that, a smile appeared on her lips...Now she was Candy Adams...

Candy Adams...How strange it sounded...Her name was no longer Candice White Ardlay; now it was Candy Adams. A notably simpler name but with a much greater meaning for her.

 _What does it feel like to have a mother? What will it feel like to hug her or to simply look at her?_

Candy was so lost in the recent events that she didn't even know why she was sitting there. Emotions were swirling incessantly inside her. Suddenly, she had a mother overnight and not only that, but also a new name and a whole family behind it.

She remembered the whole story of her mother over and over again, and in doing so she inevitably shuddered. It was incredible how someone could do everything for love, and even so, sometimes things don't go as we want them to, and they may even end worse.

She recalled the time when she was little; how badly she felt knowing she had been abandoned. Later, that bitter feeling became indifference and little by little it was transformed into gratitude. How many times she had written to Albert that she was grateful for being an orphan, because that was why she could meet him...Yes, it was because of that bad joke of fate that she was able to meet Albert and the whole Ardlay family.

 _Albert...I fought so hard to get away from you and now I see I have achieved it...I thought I would feel better, that I would feel free, but I don't...I feel a terrible emptiness in my chest, and as I move further and further away from you that emptiness gets bigger and bigger..._

She was invaded by such confusing emotions! Sadness, joy, anger, pain...All of them mingled together; she didn't know whether she felt one or the other. She felt so distant, so strange...Something very important and unfamiliar was waiting for her in the future, while something else equally important, warm and terribly familiar had been left behind...

But why should she say goodbye to the one in order to welcome the other? Couldn't she have both of them together? Couldn't she keep her past and her future at the same time? No, she knew very well she couldn't...Her past had said goodbye to her as soon as he showed up at the mansion of Lakewood, hand in hand with that elegant woman. And her future...Her future was so uncertain...

During that trip, Candy went through every moment of her life, over and over again, countless times. She had lived so many things since her mother had left her in that convent. So many joys, sorrows, loves, meetings and farewells...A whole lifetime beside her two mothers and beside that man who never hesitated for a moment to protect her... And as much as she longed to know her real mother, every now and then, a "What if..." appeared in her mind, and something inside her told her that if she had to choose between living everything all over again or changing her life, she would choose the former without hesitating at all.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

Hi! A thousand apologies for delaying me so much, work, study and family have me very busy. But here is a new chapter of the English version of Counting Stars. Many thanks to Fay for his unconditional dedication, and many thanks to you for reading my story.

A giant hug to all, see you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Come on, Annie, you promised me!"

"Yes, but I never thought I would have to do it all alone!"

"You won't be alone. I'll be waiting for you here."

"Archie, you are unbelievable. Why don't you go in and talk to Albert yourself?"

"Because if I do it, he will be suspicious; but if you do it, it will seem more natural. You just tell him you are worried about your friend, nothing else. Besides, you are a woman, and as such you have a charm we men lack..." he replied, winking at her.

"Really? And may I know what kind of charm this is? And I advise you to think very well about the answer."

Annie looked at him seriously. She knew very well to what charm Archie was referring, and usually she didn't mind that kind of comments, but that moment she had to comply with the main part of the plan, and on her own at that, so she was willing to use all her weapons to contradict her husband.

"Come on, darling, please...We have already talked about this... Please...Will you do it?"

"Oh, all right! When you look at me with those puppy eyes, what can I tell you?"

"Good! So, we'll do it as he have planned, right? I'll wait for you here and I'll watch so that nobody interrupts you."

"Humph..." grumbled Annie, as she saw her husband hiding behind one of the parlor plants like a naughty child.

She took several deep breaths trying to gain her courage and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard a deep voice saying from inside the study.

"Hello, Albert...I'm sorry to bother you but...Could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Certainly, Annie. Come in. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, thank you."

Albert left the documents he had been reviewing and served her a cup of coffee. Then he took a seat on the small sofa that was in the room and offered Annie a seat next to him. Still timid and with the cup of coffee in her hands, she sat immediately.

"Well? What did you want to talk about, Annie?"

"About this..." she said, giving him the envelope she had in her hand.

"A letter? From Candy?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes...I could summarize what it is about, but I think it would be better if you read it yourself."

Albert opened the envelope with trembling hands and unfolded the letter that was inside. Something was telling him that it didn't contain good news. He would have liked to write to Candy but after several failed attempts he had given up on the idea. He told himself he would find a way to make peace with her. He read each line of the letter over and over, several times. He couldn't believe its contents.

"When did it come?" he asked after a long silence, while he put the letter back into the envelope and returned it to Annie.

"This morning. I'm sure she must already be traveling right now."

"Incredible...Her mother has showed up..."

Albert's gaze was lost somewhere in the room, while he was trying to assimilate what was happening.

"Yes...I can't believe it either...Albert...I'm worried about her..." said Annie, as he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I know she must be in good hands since she has the permission of Miss Pony and Sister Lane but...She's traveling to a village she doesn't know, together with three unknown women, to meet a mother she has never seen in her life. I don't know; maybe I'm getting paranoiac but...I wouldn't like her to be alone at this moment...You see, meeting one's mother mustn't be easy, Albert...Honestly, I would like someone to be with her, someone she would trust..."

Annie was looking steadily into his eyes, trying to make him understand something he already sensed.

"Annie..."

"Albert, I would go myself but..."

Annie continued to talk while she left the coffee cup on a small table and got up from the sofa. She started walking around the room, moving her hands nervously.

"With your engagement party, Aunt Elroy wants me to stay here and help them organize it. She says that the party has to be in the hands of women of the family, and you know very well that I have never got along with her, so the fact that she has asked me to organize the party of your engagement means a lot to me. Maybe she's already accepting me. Do you understand? I would go there, but right now it's impossible for me..."

Annie stopped right in front of him and looked at him imploringly.

"Besides, I think it would be more convenient if you were the one to be by her side..."

"Annie, I..."

"Please, Albert; I wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't important. I really need you to go with her. In the letter there is her mother's address. I know the village is pretty far. It would take you several days to get there by train, but...This is for Candy, Albert...She needs you. Please..."

"Annie, the thing is...I want you to know that there's nothing I want more than to do what you're asking me, but...Right now I can't. Just before you came I was reviewing some contracts because I have to travel to Chicago today. George called me urgently last night to notify me that some very important clients are in Chicago. And as they can't stay long, I have to leave this afternoon in order to meet them. Annie, I would love to go, really I would, but...Just now it's impossible..."

"Oh..."

Annie was surprised at Albert's refusal; she didn't expect it. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince him but she had never imagined that his work would be an obstacle. And now that she was thinking about it, she inwardly blamed Archie for not warning her. He, more than anyone, should have supposed that such a thing might happen. But of course, Archie had taken a holiday the last few days and apparently that meant there were not many possibilities for a Plan B...

Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind.

"And why don't you send Archie over? Surely he must already be well trained for these situations. Besides, he would be delighted if you entrusted to him something so important. I don't think there will be any problem. And if you are so worried, you can ask George to join him and advise him if necessary."

"I don't know...It's too risky. Archie has just finished his studies and he doesn't have enough experience. What I could do is take him with me. It's time for him to be present in this kind of meetings...Sending him in my place wouldn't seem to be the best way..."

Both stared at each other for a moment, as if each one were looking for a solution in the other's eyes. It wasn't long before Albert got up from the sofa and walked slowly towards the window. He placed his hands on the glass and stood for a moment with his gaze lost in that cold landscape.

"It's all so complicated, isn't it?" he said quietly, without turning his eyes away from the window. "I'm dying to be with her at this very moment. I don't even want to imagine how she must be feeling...The news that she has a mother who was always looking for her and who also is sick must have completely disoriented her...Candy...My little girl...You shouldn't go through all this alone..."

Annie was observing him silently. Seeing him like that, so thoughtful and worried, only encouraged more all of Archie's theories. Maybe her husband wasn't so wrong after all.

"Albert...I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something..."

Those words surprised him, suddenly interrupting his thoughts. He turned immediately to face Annie. Without taking his eyes off her, he made a gesture for her to continue.

"You should go...I don't know how, but if it's not now, you should go when you can. You have to be with her, even if it's only for a day. Would you do me this favor, Albert?"

Annie's gaze was insistently mysterious. As if she wanted to tell him something more than what she was saying...Something he had been suspecting himself, several days ago...

What was it that Annie knew and wasn't saying? Was it...? No, it wasn't time to think about these things...If he had more time he would surely ask her but he couldn't; he had to leave for Chicago immediately.

"All right, Annie; please write down the address of Candy's mother on that paper, and I promise to do everything I can to go there as soon as possible."

"Fine!" exclaimed Annie, giving a small bounce.

But she instantly realized that it was not appropriate. Something told her that she was spending too much time with her husband, because she was already catching his enthusiasm.

Albert smiled at Annie's strange and playful reaction. He didn't know why, but the fact that the best friend of his little girl had insisted so much on that matter made him feel a little exhilaration.

After talking with Annie and planning for a moment his trip to Chicago with Archie, Albert could enjoy a few seconds in solitude and silence...

He had only a thought on his mind: Candy's mother had showed up... He didn't expect that news, not even in a million years...

 _How are you, little girl? You must be feeling lost, sitting there on that train, traveling to a completely unknown place...Candy..._

A feeling of anguish invaded his heart, and suddenly...He realized... Candy's mother had appeared! Her family had appeared!

Which inevitably meant that if Candy decided to accept her origins, and if everything went well, it was almost certain she would stop being an Ardlay and would be...What was the name of Candy's parents? Her mother was called Emily and...her father's name? He couldn't remember; he had completely forgotten it. Anyway, Candy would stop being an Ardlay and...Oh, no...Candy would stop being an Ardlay! And...Surely she would go and live with her mother, and maybe on her way she would meet her whole family, even end up getting along with them and...Maybe she wouldn't come back anymore...

Oh, good heavens! The fact that Candy's mother had showed up meant that he was going to lose her...He was going to lose her! His Candy! His sweet and tender Candy...

He still remembered that long discussion he had had with her in the mansion of the forest. He remembered very well her words...She had told him that when she would turn twenty-one, he would stop being her guardian...At that time he didn't even want to think about that possibility, but now...Now life showed him that what his ward had said was becoming a reality...Now he saw that soon he would stop being the guardian of Candice White Ardlay...Now that all that was happening...That idea terrified him...Yes, because that meant he wouldn't be able to see her as long as he wanted, he wouldn't be able to control her movements, he wouldn't need to protect her any longer...Yes...It inevitably meant that he would no longer have any excuse to be with her...

But...What the hell was he thinking? No! He was never a selfish person and he didn't intend to start being that now. He shook his head violently as if he wanted to drive away those thoughts. What right did he have to want Candy just for himself? He was getting married...He was getting married! What meaningless ideas haunted his mind...For days he had been thinking about old feelings he believed he had forgotten...Those feelings he thought he didn't have any longer...

 _Candy..._

"No, that's enough! I shouldn't think about all this. Enough!" he repeated again and again, as he walked to and fro in his study with clenched fists.

He knew better than anyone that he had no time for all those things. Yes, he was William Albert Ardlay, a businessman, engaged to be married...Engaged to Josephine Peterson! Yes, he was a businessman who was about to be married...

And so, taking a deep breath, while repeating those words over and over, he grabbed his suitcase and came out of the study, leaving for Chicago, totally confused.

* * *

"Did you say goodbye to him?" asked Jane Peterson when she saw her daughter enter the room.

"Yes, I did...He just left with his nephew..."answered Josephine, looking steadily at her mother who was sitting in one of the armchairs of the room.

The young woman's honey-colored eyes transmitted anything but kindness and affection at that moment.

"What's the matter, dear? Why do you look at me like that?"

"Nothing, mother, nothing..."

Josephine turned her eyes away and walked towards the windows that overlooked the courtyard of the mansion.

"Come on, darling, you can't fool me. What's the matter?" insisted her mother, getting up from the armchair and going behind her.

When she came close to her, she put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around gently. Josephine's gaze was fixed on the floor. Jane lifted her chin very quietly and discovered a few tears in her dear daughter's eyes.

"My little girl..." she said, embracing her tenderly. "You don't have to be so sad...He just left for a few days. There's no need to fill those beautiful eyes with tears..."

"No, mother...It's not that..."

"Then why are there tears on your pretty face? Tell me, darling..."

"Mother...It's Candice, mother! It's Candice!"

Josephine stopped crying, clinging to her mother as if she were a lifesaver.

"Candice? William's ward? What has Candice got to do with all this, dear?"

"It's...it's..."

Josephine tried to speak while making an effort to wipe the tears that inevitably were flowing from her eyes.

"Now, my sweet little girl, let's take a deep breath...Yes, that's it...Are you feeling calmer?" asked Jane, seeing her daughter inhale and exhale deeply. "Well, now tell me what happened, what brought you to this state..."

"Mother...I believe William feels something more for Candice... Something more than friendship or a brotherly..."

"What?" What a crazy thing to say, Josephine! Please, stop talking such foolishness!"

"It's not foolishness, mother! I wish it was! I've read it...Yesterday, when I wanted to surprise William in his study, I found him writing something. I thought it was something about business, but actually he was writing a letter to Candice, mother...And in that letter he said that he missed her and didn't stop thinking about her...Oh, mother... What am I going to do if he leaves me for Candice?"

"Leave you for Candice, you say?"

Jane's loud laughter rumbled throughout the room.

"You are crazy! How can you think that such a thing might ever occur? Leave you for Candice? It's the craziest thing I've heard in my life."

"Maybe it's crazy, but it's not impossible, mother..."

"It is crazy and impossible too, Josephine! You are the only one thinking that something like this could happen. Tell me, how can you think that the great multimillionaire William Albert Ardlay, the most coveted bachelor in the country, could leave you for that...that...For that orphan!"

"Mother!"

"Forgive me for the words I've used, my girl, but it is the truth! Listen to me. That can never happen because Candice is nothing more than an orphan with no breeding. Do you understand? Have you ever seen her in any party accompanying William?

"No, never..."

"Exactly! Because she doesn't belong to William's world, dear...She doesn't belong to our world...She could never behave like a lady in any social event; she wouldn't know what to talk about in a business meeting, or when to be silent or how to dance...She is not the perfect woman for William, dear...On the other hand, you are that...And I want you to keep in mind that she couldn't hold a candle to you, do you understand? She will never be at our level and that is why you should never worry. We know very well that a lady is born, and Candice...Well, unfortunately the saying 'you can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear' fits her perfectly..."

Josephine remained silent for a few moments with her eyes fixed on the floor. Then she looked up and saw a wide smile on her mother's face.

"That girl can never reach your level or William's. I can assure you about that, dear."

"You are right, mother...Thank you," said Josephine, hugging her tight.

"And now that we have calmed down...how about going downstairs and having our tea? Elroy is waiting for us. Besides, we have to inform Archibald's wife about the engagement party; she will also help us in organizing it."

"Of course, mother. Let's go."

So, mother and daughter left the room in silence, with their heads held high and a smile on their lips, completely convinced that their world was the only decent world there was and that nobody and nothing could ever touch them.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **Hello good mornig for everyone! How are you? Here we bring you another chapter of Counting stars, I hope you liked it. Thank you very much Laure for the beautiful review, yes, the story of Emily and Joseph is too sad ... The good thing that Candy knows a little more about its history ...**

 **And again, thanks to Fay for the excellent translation!**

 **A huge hug to all! Kisses!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A sudden chill ran down her back when she went off the train after almost three long days of traveling. She would never have imagined that she would ever step in those lands but there she was, in that town which for the moment was totally unknown: Hartford, Connecticut. From there they had to leave in a carriage and travel approximately two hours until they reached Winds of Hope, or as the inhabitants of the place used to call it, Winds Hollow.

Winds of Hope...What a funny name, thought Candy. That same name had conquered her parents. According to the three friends of her mother, the village was small but friendly and with a lot of history. During those three long days of traveling, Candy asked them to go deeper into certain topics so as not to get bored. And that's how she found out about the history of that village. Although there were different legends about the origin of its name, the one she liked most was the one which told the story of two lovers:

"It was the year 1776, when a beautiful girl from one county and a handsome boy from another met and fell in love with each other. Separated by distance and by parents who didn't approve of that union, the couple dreamed of the day they could be together. They wrote beautiful letters to each other, letters full of longing and passion, full of promises and plans for the future. Soon the separation seemed too sad to bear. And a cold and dark night they ran away together. It was so dark that both of them ended up getting lost and it seemed they would never meet. At last, the girl fell on her knees with her face full of tears. 'Oh, my love, where are you? How can I find you?' And suddenly a group of stars appeared on the sky; those stars were shining so brightly that they illuminated the whole countryside. The girl stood up and followed the way of the stars until she finally reached the place where her true love was waiting for her, having also been guided there by the stars. That moment they felt a fresh breeze on their faces, which made them feel safe again, full of love and hope. Something in that breeze, under that beautiful blanket of stars, told them that from that moment everything would be fine and they could be happy forever...

And so they lived happily ever after in that magical place..."

Remembering that beautiful story, Candy couldn't help smiling. Now she could understand her parents and their decision to live in that village...The story was similar to their own story...

A cold wind enveloped her, bringing her back to reality. She looked up at the cloudy sky and closed her eyes for a moment. She took several deep breaths, calming her mind, listening to everything around her, paying attention to the air that entered her lungs, to the beating of her heart, to her veins that were filling her with life. A few cold drops began to moisten her face. She opened her green eyes and saw that it had started snowing.

"Miss Candy, please hurry up. We have to reach Winds Hollow before the snow becomes more," she heard Mrs. Abbott say.

She had never liked being called "Miss"; she had always preferred to be called simply Candy, but something inside her didn't let her be the same as she had always been, something that had begun to get harder and more mature, something she felt more and more intensely as the hours passed.

The four ladies got into a carriage that was waiting for them near the station and they started their long way to Winds Hollow.

Throughout the trip, none of them spoke a word. The three days on the train had been more than enough for them to get to know each other more or less. They didn't talk about anything in particular, nor did they delve into the private life of any of them, but Candy was already curious about those three women and at that time there wasn't much encouragement for her to talk to them.

Inside the carriage, the atmosphere was heavy and dense. It was insufferable, as if they were right in the middle of a storm. That moment when the good and the bad are mixed and confused with reality; the moment of waiting for something extremely important and inevitable. Candy remained with her gaze lost in the immense white landscape before them, while the three ladies remained silent too, looking at each other from time to time.

After a couple of hours, the long wait finally came to an end and they entered the village, that friendly village with the warm and tender people, with the poetic name and the legend of the lovers. That village which had captured the hearts of her parents...

Candy watched in amazement as they were passing through the small streets. People came out of their houses or left their work just to greet them, without caring about the intense snowfall. Everyone, young and old, poor and rich, had a smile on their lips, as if they knew beforehand that they were going to arrive right at that moment, as if they knew the whole story behind them.

"It is customary in this place to come out and greet the newcomers," explained Mrs. Abbott.

After several minutes of going through the streets of the small village, passing a square with an old statue and a pavilion at the centre, they stopped in front of an establishment that looked like an old restaurant. The three older women got slowly off the carriage and with the driver's help they took off all of their luggage. Candy, having brought only her small suitcase, stopped for a moment to observe that strange place. In front of them was the restaurant, on whose sign it was written in large letters: "Sookie's restaurant". From where she was standing, the place looked small and not very attractive. Behind them was the square they had passed before. Without giving it too much thought, she left her suitcase and walked towards that place. Getting there, she watched more closely the statue she had seen earlier in the distance. And when she did, a smile appeared on her face. That statue represented a pair of lovers, that one from the beautiful legend of the village.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" she heard a female voice beside her.

"Yes..." she answered, without even seeing who was that had talked to her. "It's beautiful, just as the story about this village..."

"Yes...Apart from the beauty of the village and its people, I fell in love with its history too..."

At that moment Candy reacted and turned immediately. And she saw her...She was beautiful...She seemed so fragile...She was so pale, so thin and haggard, but she was definitely the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had curly blond hair, with a little grey here and there, and emerald green eyes with small wrinkles under them which gave the impression that she had been through a lot. She was wearing a long and warm grey dress and black boots and she was covered with a brown woolen shawl that surely she had woven herself. She was looking steadily at her with a half-smile on her lips.

"You are...?" asked Candy after several minutes of silence, looking at that woman who was surrounded with small snowflakes.

"Yes...I am your..."

The fragile and beautiful woman couldn't finish her sentence and her eyes were inevitably filled with tears.

Both looked at each other for a long time with tears in their eyes, while the snow was covering them more and more, transforming that moment into a white, eternal and magical future memory, impossible to be forgotten...

"My...mother?" asked Candy again, bringing her hands to her cheeks, as if she wanted to pinch herself, maybe trying to discover if everything she was living was real.

"Yes...Yes..."

That was the only thing the thin lady could answer, while she was clasping her hands in front of her chest, as if with that gesture she was imploring forgiveness for all the sufferings of the past.

Little by little, the fragile lady began to walk closer to Candy, while she was looking at her enraptured. She had tried to imagine her daughter hundreds of times, but what her mind could dream was little compared to Candy's unparalleled beauty that moment; with her hair loose, small rebellious curls scattered around her face and down her back, and her long black cap, completely splashed with white snowflakes, which was covering her long and warm olive green dress and finishing to her small white boots.

Both were looking at each other intensely, with their faces soaked in tears. The temperature was dropping more and more, but they didn't feel the cold. They were trapped in that trance of recognition, savoring the moment, trying to convince themselves that everything was real and was really happening.

The three women, along with the driver, were looking at them from the entrance of the restaurant. Nobody wanted to interrupt that scene, although they knew they had to. It wasn't good for the health of either of them to remain there for long.

"I'll go inside," said the woman with the sapphire blue eyes.

"No..." ordered the younger and shorter of the three, catching her arm. "Leave them a moment longer..."

"But it's cold and snowing. It's not good for Emily, Ashley..."

"Yes, I know, Vivienne...But leave them just a moment longer... They're just getting to know each other..."

Emily raised her right hand and little by little she began to caress Candy's cold face. Feeling those thin hands, Candy immediately closed her eyes to feel the softness of her skin, to discover what a mother's caress was like. But after a while she opened them again in a desperate search for the tender look of that fragile woman.

Everything seemed so unreal, as if it were a dream and she didn't want to wake up...It was such a wonderful dream that she was afraid to wake up...

"Is this real?" asked Candy with a broken voice and moist eyes.

Emily nodded; she couldn't talk. Emotion had prevented her voice from coming out.

"I've missed you so much..." Candy went on, as she kept enjoying her mother's caresses.

"I know...I've missed you too..." Emily answered finally, touching her daughter's cheeks with her hands. "Forgive me, Candy...I never wanted all this to happen...Forgive me, my child...Please, forgive me...Please..."

And without further ado, she hugged her tight, while her tears were falling on the girl's wet curls.

Candy, feeling her mother's tight embrace, couldn't restrain herself any longer, and she burst into tears returning the embrace with equal intensity.

"Mama...Mama!" she cried, without even noticing it.

They knelt slowly in the snow, without letting go of each other. They looked like two angels, covered with the delicate white snowflakes that were falling from the sky, in front of the legendary statue of the couple of lovers.

Neither noticed when the three women came to look for them. They only had eyes for each other, and they could only feel each other...

Like two souls that had met after many years of suffering...

Yes...Mother and daughter finally met each other...They finally met again...

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **Thank you very much Mj-20 for reading this version of the story. A huge hug!**

 **And again a thousand thanks to Fay for translating it. It took me a long time to upload it, a thousand apologies for that.**

 **Huge kiss and thanks for staying there.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Wait here for a moment," said Emily before entering the restaurant, trying to recover and wiping away the tears that were still flowing from her green eyes.

"But...Why? What's the matter?" asked Candy in surprise, looking at the three women and the chauffeur who were as much confused as she was.

Emily didn't pay any attention and went into the restaurant without hesitation. In doing so, she found several tables occupied by people whom she knew well and who, on seeing her, got up quickly from their seats and approached her with expectant looks.

"Well? Is she here?" they all asked at the same time.

"Yes, yes, she's here. She has just arrived," answered Emily with a wide smile on her face.

She didn't stay there long. She quickly moved away from them and headed to the kitchen. Entering, she saw a short, black-haired South American woman, with a flowered apron covering her long pink dress, coming and going all over the place like a whirlwind.

"Where are the onions for my sauce?" she asked the two boys who were with her, while clapping her hands. "Who's got the onions?"

"Here they are," replied one of her assistants, reaching for some onions that were resting on a counter.

"Well, put them here, Carl. I need them right here, all right? Add the tomatoes, it's time. John, did you put the garlic as I told you? You didn't?" she asked, seeing the frightened expression of her other assistant. "What are you waiting for, that I should grow old? Come on, boys, it's almost dinner time! Oh, and another thing. If only you prevent me from putting honey in the Neapolitan sauce from now on, I'll be forever grateful to you. Don't let me do things like that in the future!"

"Hello, Valerie!" Emily greeted her suddenly, interrupting that discussion.

"Hello, Emily! What are you doing up? You should be resting..."

"Could you get away from that frying pan for a moment?"

"Do you see a magic potion anywhere? This is not a game, dear...This is a Neapolitan sauce!"

"Leave it there..."

"All right, what's going on? Well, well, look at that smile! Why are you so happy? Oh...Oh, my God! She's here, right?" asked the woman, bringing both hands to her chest.

"Come with me," Emily said, grabbing her arm. "You too. What are you waiting for? Come!"

The kitchen was empty in a moment, as the cook and her two assistants followed the weak but happy lady. Emily brought them to the centre of the dining room and she stopped there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are ready for the moment all of us have been waiting for...Trrrrrrrrr!"

"What's that?" asked one of the clients who had got up from his table with curiosity.

"It's a drum roll, Mr. James."

"Really? It sounded to me like my supplier's car when he starts the engine," said Valerie smiling.

She loved joking with Emily's witticisms.

"Just follow me, all right?" said Emily, a little annoyed now, but unable to erase the smile from her face.

"All right!" replied everybody in unison.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present Candy Adams!" Emily said finally, opening the door of the restaurant and giving way to the four ladies and the chauffeur who were waiting impatiently outside.

"Oh, Emily! What a way to make us wait, dear...We were frozen out there," said the older of the ladies, shaking her cape. "What's all this mystery about?"

"Oh...Candy Adams...Candy Adams!" said the cook, while she was breathing with difficulty. "Oh, I'm hyperventilating...But don't worry, I'm fine...I'm just hyperventilating..."

"Val...Do you need some help?" asked one of her kitchen assistants, seeing that the woman was holding her chest.

"I'm all right, John, thank you...It's only that I'm so happy...Oh, good heavens, you look just like your mother..."

Valerie, emotional and with tears in her eyes, approached Candy and grabbed her hands.

"Just today I remembered that your birthday was coming and I wanted so much for you to be here to celebrate it with us...And now you are here...Oh, God! Does everything I want come true?"

"Please, I want spring to come quickly, I'm freezing," interrupted Mrs. Lee, who was still at the door with her luggage.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ashley. We are bad hostesses. Welcome to our restaurant. Come in, sit right here. This is the best table because it has the best view," said Valerie, leading them to a table by an enormous window that overlooked the central square.

"Our restaurant?" asked Candy.

It was the first time she had spoken since she had entered that place.

"Yes, dear...The restaurant is your mother's and mine. We bought it some years ago from Sookie McCarthy's children. She was the old owner and she died at the age of eighty from a heart attack. Sookie was practically my cooking teacher; she has taught me everything I know now. She was a very good woman, wasn't she, Emily?" asked Valerie with a big smile, talking to a distracted Emily who was sitting down very slowly with the other ladies that moment.

"Yes, yes..." she answered, without paying much attention.

An awkward silence reigned over the table, as if they were again in the middle of a storm. Mrs. Abbott, as well as Mrs. Lee and Mrs. Walker, who were about to sit down at the table, were staring at each other.

"Girls, how about taking our luggage to the bedroom first, changing these wet clothes and then having our dinner?" asked Caroline suddenly, seeing that they needed to leave mother and daughter alone.

"But I'm hungry, Caroline..." grumbled Ashley, as she was reluctantly moving away from the table.

"We'll eat later, come on..." said Vivienne who understood immediately her friend's intentions.

"Well, while these pretty ladies are going to change, how about serving you one of my specialties? Tagliatelle with Neapolitan sauce? What do you think?" suggested Valerie, excited with everything that was happening.

"It's all right, Valerie, anything you bring will be fine..." said Emily, who already felt a little tired.

"Valerie is the best cook in the village, Candy. When you taste her food you'll understand what I mean," added Caroline, who hadn't left yet. "Well, we're leaving; we'll talk later. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," replied in unison the two ladies who had remained in the dining room.

"Well, I'll bring your dinner right away," said Valerie as she was going to the kitchen quickly, like a whirlwind. "John, Carl, stop chattering and come along. I'm sure we've already burned the sauce. And I tell you again, if by any chance you ever travel to the past please don't let me forget the sauce on the fire. I would be infinitely grateful to you. Don't let these things happen in the future too!"

So, among shouting and arguing, the cook and her two assistants disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh, she's very nice," said Candy smiling as she watched the whole scene.

"Yes...Valerie is one of my best friends, and so are Vivienne, Caroline and Ashley. When your father and I came to live here, we met Valerie while we were looking for a job and she was the one who spoke to Mrs. McCarthy who hired both of us, me as a waitress and your father as a kitchen assistant. That's what the people of this village are like... They don't judge other people by appearances. If you knew how we were dressed...I was a lady of society and your father was a businessman. It had never crossed our minds that some day we would have to work in a place like this, but nevertheless it happened. Can you believe it?"

A big smile had appeared on Emily's lips as she was talking and her eyes were shining. It was as if she were watching those moments she had lived a long time ago.

"And today I'm telling you that it was the best thing that could happen in our lives...Yes...We were so young...I was only sixteen and your father twenty-two. The only thing each of us had brought over was a small suitcase and nothing else...Well, except an immense handful of dreams...Dreams that yearned for eternal happiness..."

Candy was looking steadily at her. Emily's green eyes were fixed on the square outside the windows. She didn't know how to talk or what to say. Spontaneous conversation had suddenly stopped and they were again as they had been at the beginning, two women unknown to each other and sharing the same table. Candy was feeling uncomfortable and wondered again and again what she was doing there; she wondered why she felt a deep affection and at the same time rejection for the woman sitting in front of her. Why she had a strong desire to talk, to tell her about all her life, and at the same time she felt shy and frightened. Why she felt so strange and at the same time so happy that she wanted to dance all over the room. Why, why...? She was wondering. Why she had such feelings, so contradictory, so confusing...And as if wanting to escape from reality, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then another, and another, calming down her mind and searching inside her. If there was something she had learned during so many years through fighting against rejection from high society, it was to seek calmness within herself, to find herself. Only that way could she face all the difficult situations in her life; only that way could she cope with panic attacks.

So she slowly fell into a small trance, recalling her old adventures at Pony's Home, her favorite tree, Annie and Tom, then the trip to Lakewood, Anthony, Archie and Stear...And then she saw something else...Something special and magic...Almost without wishing it and without searching for it, she saw a pair of wonderful sky-blue eyes looking at her with affection, with a big smile, and only a phrase came to her mind...

"Little girl, do you know you are prettier when you smile?"

Albert...Her prince...It was incredible that she barely met him in her memories, but even so he had the ability to calm her agitated heart...

 _Albert...What are you doing right now?_

"Candy...Candy..." she heard her mother suddenly taking her out of her thoughts.

"Eh...yes?"

"Valerie has just brought our dinner and you didn't even notice. It looks like you were more distracted than I was," said Emily, winking at her.

What she was living was so otherworldly that she still found it hard to believe that the unbearable loneliness she had felt a few days ago was going away little by little.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again...Shall we eat?" said Candy, simulating a smile.

"Yes, yes...Let's eat."

The rest of the dinner was spent practically in silence. They ate all the noodles with Neapolitan sauce Valerie had served them but they omitted dessert. Both were very tired and the only thing they wanted was to lie down for a while.

"Obviously you'll stay in our house that is just behind the restaurant, Candy. Valerie and I started living together a couple of months ago," said Emily as she was walking, holding her arm tight.

Night had fallen half an hour ago and her pain was getting more intense. It shouldn't take her very long to get to her room and call her nurse to give her her dose of tranquilizer.

"You have a room there, especially made for you. I hope you like it."

They slowly crossed the dining room, arm in arm, until they reached a back door that connected the restaurant with the house. Emily's footsteps were getting slower and slower and Candy immediately realized why. The years she had worked at Mary Jane nursing school and in the hospital in Chicago had given her a lot of experience in that kind of ailments. And although cancer was a disease that it was not yet known why it happened, much less if there was a cure for it, it was known that it was very painful and that the patient needed very strong painkillers to be able to bear it.

"My mother, that is, your grandmother had to return to New York to take care of some family affairs and since then Valerie and I have been keeping each other company," Emily continued quietly.

"New York?" asked Candy, remaining still when she heard that.

"Yes, New York. Actually, the Knights, as well as the Adamses, are from New York. Almost our entire families live there. But let's leave that story for another moment; I'm very tired now..."

"Oh, yes, I'll accompany you to your room," said Candy, taking another deep breath, trying to recover.

The last few days had been definitely stressful and she could hardly keep calm.

When they reached the bedroom and Candy helped her change and lie down in her simple but elegant double bed, Emily asked her to go to the adjoining room and call her nurse.

"Now that I am here I can also help you; I'm a nurse too, you know,"

Candy told her with a smile, placing a few pillows under her head and tucking her in affectionately.

"Really?" asked Emily, surprised. "I would never have imagined that the Ardlays would let the women in their family work."

"No, they don't...That was an exception for me. But I'll tell you more about it another time," said Candy, winking at her. "Now stay here and I'll be right back."

Candy quickly left the room, returning after a few minutes with an older woman, dressed in the nurse's uniform, who was holding a small box in her hands.

"Well, Mrs. Emily, as you know, it's time for your tranquilizer, all right?" said the nurse, taking a huge syringe out of the box she had brought with her. "Well, now we'll do it as always. Take a deep breath, that's it...Ready, it's all over. I believe that with this you won't have any pain for a few hours," she added, after she had injected the appropriate dose of the tranquilizer.

"Candy?" asked Emily, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yes?"

"Make some noise so that I know you have not disappeared."

"Here I am..."

"Yes, here you are...My little girl...You are here at last; I have finally found you...Hey, I've forgotten something."

"What?"

"Do you see that hardcover notebook? asked Emily, pointing at a notebook in brown leather cover that was on a writing desk, on one side of the room.

"Yes..." replied Candy.

"Well, it's yours...I want you to read it...They are notes; I've written them with what I had on hand...Every time anything happened that I wanted to tell you, or any thought I had during our difficult times, I have written it down in that notebook so that I would not forget..."

"Really?" asked Candy, feeling already a couple of tears attempting to escape her eyes.

"I have missed you so much, my darling little girl..."

"I've missed you too...Mama..."

Candy couldn't bear it any longer and hugged her tightly, choking her sobs on her mother's soft neck. It was so strange to call her "mama", so different, so unreal...But at the same time it was so sweet and magical...It was impossible to explain it...

Candy stayed there until Emily managed to fall asleep. She left the room in complete silence, but not before taking the notebook her mother had given her. She found her own room with the nurse's help and when she got there, she couldn't believe her eyes...Everything was so beautiful...The walls painted light pink, the large double bed at the centre with its soft white sheets decorated with delicate lilac hearts embroidered by hand. Small bedside tables, one on each side of the bed, with an enormous vase on each of them; a huge desk of delicate wood in front of a large window overlooking a big patio which she hadn't had the pleasure of visiting yet but she would the next day; and to her right a huge closet with all kinds of clothes, dresses and women's shoes, especially for a young woman of her age.

"Mama...I see that you've never lost the hope of finding me, right?"

Candy spoke quietly, trying to hold back her tears.

She was excited. Seeing a mother's love was something she had never imagined experiencing in her life. Everything seemed like a dream... But there she was...Living those incredible moments; strange, no doubt about that, but definitely beautiful.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and made her freeze: Those beautiful moments were not going to be eternal and maybe they wouldn't even last that long. Oh, God...If there was something she had learned by being a nurse, it was that this horrible disease didn't give much hope of life. She still remembered how she had to force herself to learn how to deal with death, and over time she had succeeded, but she had never, ever thought she would have to live through such a close case. She had never thought she would have to live through this with her own mother.

Without realizing it, she dropped on the bed. Everything had suddenly changed...She didn't know about her life anymore; her name was completely strange to her...And as if waking from deep sleep, she saw where she was; in a village hundreds of miles away from the place where she had grown up...She felt completely lost...And without knowing why, she suddenly felt a deep anguish in her heart, bringing her to that world of loneliness and tears...

 _Oh, Albert...Where are you? I need you so much..._

* * *

 ***Chapter based on the television series "Gilmore Girls"**

 _Thank you very much Reeka21 and Rosarioescobar for the beautiful words in the reviews._

 _And a million thanks again Fay for the excellent translation. A thousand apologies for taking it up, I will try not to take so long next time._

 _Big hug!_


End file.
